When You Have To Choose
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: Scorpius has always had a crush on Rose, not that he would ever admit it. Things are changing though in their seventh year and between Rose and Scorpius own life problems it seems that nothing could ever make them work.
1. Chapter 1

He was not like his father and everyone knew it. He had heard all the stories. His father had been a rotten child, devious, and apparently very manipulative with the ladies. Draco generally left out the first two. Scorpius did not find himself in the situations Draco had put himself in at Hogwarts although, it was a very different time. He tried to push the blonde hair out of his eyes and concentrate on reading. He seemed to always be interrupted.

"Er…Scorpius?" His eyes shot off his book and onto the face of Lily. She sat down and began to whisper quickly, "I have a very serious problem!" She pushed the red hair behind her ears and looked around the library.

"What happened?"

"I did something really stupid." Her eyes were still searching the room wildly for any enemies.

"_What_?" His patience was wearing out as she finally focused on my eyes.

"I snogged Paulo."

"Zambini?!" Scorpius's eyes narrowed as the girl blushed in embarrassment, "Lily, you are only fifteen-Albus will kill you!"

"I know-I need you to make sure Paulo doesn't say anything." Her brown eyes searched his in grievance.

"I don't really speak to him Lily…only at family—"

"Please?" She gave him a weak smile and he caved. He was a bit of a softy that way.

"Alright, I'll talk to him. But if I get a black eye I'm blaming you."

"Thank you! So glad to get that off my chest." She sat back with ease and put her hands behind her head, "So did you ask anyone to the ball yet?"

"Lily, don't start that again." Scorpius closed his book because he knew at this rate he would never get to read it. She groaned and smacked his arm.

"Scorp, you could ask any girl in Hogwarts and yet you don't. Why?" Lily sighed in frustration.

"I don't know how the discussion always comes back to this. I don't fancy anyone."

"Liar."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't ask them."

"Scorpius, girls have been waiting for the past month-turning down other guys-just to keep themselves open for you!" Lily's temper was beginning to flare but Scorpius let it run its course.

"What's so great about me?!" He laughed at her annoyance.

"You are hot!" She realized she was yelling and scowled at the girls who were watching them.

"Thanks Lil', I knew you fancied me—"

"Oh shut up, you know you're practically a cousin to me. And speaking of cousins—"  
"No." Scorpius leaned back in his chair and furrowed his brow.

"You two are so damn frustrating-I'm going to lose my mind!" Lily stood up and crossed her arms at him, "So you won't ask her?"

"Who?" He played dumb.

"Argh! Will you ask anyone?!" Lily was practically jumping up and down in rage and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Maybe…we'll see."

"Ugh…well thanks for at least agreeing to talk to Paulo. I'll see you at dinner." Lily walked quickly out of the library and out of sight. Scorpius played with the binding of his book as he thought about who he would ask to the ball.

"You think you're so damn smart Malfoy. Why don't you come over here and show me what you're made of?" Paulo rolled up his sleeves as Scorpius merely rolled his eyes at him. He leaned against the Slytherins common room wall, almost trying to blend in with his surroundings. He wasn't really worried about the fight, he was much stronger than Paulo, but Scorpius was a pacifist. He didn't want to engage in such barbaric acts of problem solving.

"Paulo, all I asked was that you don't go around ruining her reputation."

"It'd boost it if anything." Paulo was still in a fighting stance.

"She's like family to me."

"Ugh why didn't they put you in Ravenclaw? You are so annoying with your morals."

"I'm a Slytherin for a reason." Scorpius stopped leaning on the wall and walked over to him.

"Why is that, Scorp?"

"I get what I want." The young men were face to face. Scorpius hated being that way but he knew any logic or reasoning would just lead to more harassing comments from Paulo. Of course this action did not pose a much better result. As he had predicted earlier, Paulo punched him right in the eye. Scorpius stumbled back a bit, gave out an adrenaline induced laugh, and then began to swing back. He caught Paulo in the jaw, stomach, and cheek bone. It was all over. Paulo fell down in a heap of grunts and groans.

"Scorpius? Are you okay?!" He turned to see Brie Clearmen and Sophie Andro, two sixth year Slytherins, rushing toward him, completely ignoring the other young man on the floor. He stopped feeling so mighty and reverted back to his shy self.

"Oh…I'm fine. Really—"

"Aw, poor baby-let me take you to the nurses wing—" Sophie touched his cheek gently and then placed her hands on his chest.

"No I'll take him Sophie—"

"No, Brie! Argh- you—"

"Oh, I'm really alright." He pressed his hand over his eye and gave them an encouraging smile. They both just sort of laughed dumbly and then stared at him wide eyed. He noticed that Sophie's hands were still on his chest and he slowly backed away.

"See you around Scorpius!" Sophie called after him as he sprinted out of the dungeons. It was dinner and he needed to find Al to do something about his eye. He tried to avoid any female he saw but somehow he ran into Lily and a group of her friends.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Scorpius—"

"It was no trouble don't worry. Where is your brother? I need him to fix this quick before it gets to McGonagall and she owls my father." Scorpius winced as he felt his eye swell against his hand.

"I can fix it." The soft voice almost made him fall into Lily. He turned and saw her.

"Yeah, Rose is amazing at that kind of stuff." Lily was smirking and Scorpius could tell. Sneaky devil, he thought. Rose pushed her auburn hair over her shoulder and walked over to him, placing her small hand on his cheek and examining his eye.

"Sanosortis" Rose whispered. Scorpius felt his eye reduce in size and the swelling stop. They kept staring at each other until Lily gave out a hacking cough.

"Thanks." His voice cracked and Rose gave out a small giggle.

"C'mon, Scorp- we've still got to find Al and cover our tracks."

"What tracks would that be exactly, Miss Potter?" They all winced and turned to see Headmistress McGonagall holding Paulo by the ear. He looked quite a mess, "My office, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Headmistress."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, how could you?" Astoria held a small handkerchief to her eyes as they sat in McGonagall's office later that evening.

"Really Mum, it's nothing to cry about." He felt a little bad about the whole incident but knew she was over reacting. He looked to his father who was staring at his mother as if she had three heads.

"Yeah…stop." Draco rolled his eyes as she gave out a honking nose blow, "What was this fight about Scorpius?" Draco turned to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, er…it was about something—"

"Okay, I know Paulo as well as you do. He snogged some girl. Were you fighting over her?" Draco chuckled to himself at the thought. Paulo was nowhere near as handsome as his own son.

"Oh, no Dad. She's just a very good friend and I didn't want her reputation ruined. She asked me to talk to him as a favor."

"Lily?! Lily Potter?!" Paulo's mother Themi was screaming down the hall and Scorpius groaned as Astoria began to cry harder.

"She's just a baby, poor Ginny."

"You did this all for Lily…Potter?" Draco gave Scorpius a skeptical face, which he hated. Draco knew he hated it to, but he couldn't help it.

"I know you don't get along with her Uncle—"

"I'm not going to concern myself with that now Scorpius, what I am going to say is this. You need to really _think_, Scorpius, about what _you_ want in life." He knew this was code for, touch that Rose Weasley girl and I'll throw you out, although his father had never come out and said it. Scorpius simply nodded, and looked back over at his mother. She was still teary eyed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mum, I'm fine. Rose-I mean Al fixed my—"

"Oh, she healed your wound did she?" Draco scoffed and Scorpius lost his temper.

"You know, _father_, I do know what I want in life. I want to be able to associate myself with whomever I damn well please without getting slack from you. It's funny, considering how you always told me grandfather controlled you down to the color of your socks. Thought you would have strived to be different." He knew this was a low blow but it got the point across. He only called Draco father, when he wanted to spite him, mostly because he knew he hated it. It reminded him of Lucius. Draco looked away from Scorpius and to Astoria. She had stopped crying and was staring at her son, almost in rage but mostly in shock.

"Is that all, Headmistress?" Draco was still staring off.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." There was sorrow in her voice that Scorpius had not heard before. He began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach as his parents rose from their seats. Draco patted Scorpius on the shoulder and walked out without saying a word, but Astoria stood in front of Scorpius, staring up at him. Her dark hair was pulled into a side bun and her mouth twitched as she thought of what to say.

"I know your Dad isn't perfect, but if you knew how his father treated him-you would not be so quick to say they were similar," She only stood five foot, but even her six foot tall son felt small right now, "Scorpius he loves you more than you will ever know, and he does the things he does because he cares. He would never stop you from being with the people you love, he only wants to protect you. I hope you realize how much different he is from your grandfather." She wiped the last falling tear from her eye and pulled her son into a tight hug, "I love you. We'll see you at Christmas, I'll send you're dress robes for the ball."

Astoria's heels clicked down the stairs and were soon paired with Draco's. Scorpius heard her say, "He didn't mean it." And felt his stomach drop to the floor. He had forgotten all about Headmistress McGonagall sitting right behind him.

"It is okay to be naïve sometimes, my dear. If we learn from our ignorance, we become wise." Her old voice cracked with warmth and he nodded in agreement.

"I wish I knew exactly what she meant, but I'm not bold enough to ask him. I don't think he'd want to recall a time with Lucius anyway."

"I think I might have something for you." She slowly stood up from her chair and walked over to the pensieve basin. She picked a small vile that was labeled S.S. and poured it into the basin. Scorpius reluctantly stuck his head in and felt himself fall into another place.

"Draco-don't you screw this up for me!" Lucius was pacing back and forth in the library at the Manor. Scorpius recognized it from pictures. Draco was sitting in a chair looked very ill, his head lulled to one side, his face swollen with bruises.

"I won't fail, father." Draco gave out a groan and looked to the man in the corner. Severus Snape was standing at over a table mixing a drink. He walked quickly over to Draco and made him drink it.

"I'm already a damn laughing stock, and you go and get yourself jinxed." Lucius was now standing over Draco as he moaned in pain.

"Father- please, just give me an hour to—"

"An hour? Oh should I just go get on my knees at the mercy of our Lord and ask him to wait an hour? Draco," Lucius grabbed him the face and made him look into his eyes, "are you jinxed or are you fucking hung over?"

"Jinx—"

"Lies." Lucius smacked him Draco over the head, "Do you think being overzealous will simply complete your mission for you? Do you think you're a man now, Draco? Have you—"

"I am a man, _Father_." Lucius slapped him across the face and went back to pacing.

"Lucius, I think you should go talk to Bellatrix about the gathering tomorrow."

"Nonsense, Severus. I need to make him strong-build up his tolerance—" Lucius stopped as Severus cocked an eyebrow at him. He pursed his lips in anger, "Fine." Lucius stormed out of the room slamming the door on his way out.

"Draco, why would you go and do this to yourself the night before you have to go out with him and the Dark Lord?" Severus leaned against the desk, sitting up tall and very poised.

"I did not do this to myself on purpose." Draco chucked the glass in a fit of rage and it smashed against the door, "Here's a fun piece of information. I drink every day of every week for the past year. Last night I just decided not to stop." Draco gave out a cold laugh and leaned back in pain. Severus flicked his wand and the glass was repaired. It slowly landed back in Draco's lap.

"We are not always able to choose our fate in life Draco."

"How would you know?" Another cold laugh escaped his lips.

"Trust me."

"I trust no one," Draco stood up from the chair, "I don't even trust my own father, why in the hell would I trust you?" Draco did as Lucius, and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Scorpius pulled his head out of the pensieve violently. He didn't even look at Headmistress McGonagall before leaving, he just ran down the stairs and to his dorm. He didn't want to think about it. How could he ever apologize for drawing that comparison? At the same time he realized the distance that he had never felt before between his father and himself. At that moment he looked to his bedside table and noticed a small folded piece of paper. He opened it and it read;

_Scorpius,_

_What are we so afraid of? Meet me at the Quidditch stadium, tomorrow when dinner starts. _

_Love,_

_Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius could not sleep with everything on his mind. He kept reading the letter over and over again. This was the one time in his life he wished he had his father's cocky confidence. His mind rushed. What would she say? What does this cryptic message mean? We're fucking afraid of being disowned by our families, that's what we're afraid of, he thought. Contrary to popular belief, Scorpius was no angel, although he did not do his dirty work at school. He had had countless girlfriends over the summer, but they never lasted very long. They were always too spacey, dimwitted, and completely distracted by his looks. He wanted to have a damn conversation with a possible lover, not be gawked at. His eyes were only now becoming heavy, but he did not want to stop thinking. He wanted to imagine what she would say, how she would look, or even how she would act to him. His last thought was, what _are_ we afraid of?

The morning came too soon and he found himself rushing to breakfast. The tables were packed and he struggled to find a seat anywhere (Draco had still not gotten over the fact that the house tables did not really exist anymore). Lily pulled him into a seat and he immersed himself in a book and a muffin.

"So…get any—"

"Yes, I got the letter." He mumbled with a mouth full of crumbs.

"And?" He stopped reading and looked over at her.

"I don't know."

"You're going."

"I know." Scorpius felt his face turn red. Albus squeezed between the two fifth years that sat across from them and gave Scorpius a wink.

"So you're finally going to put your good looks to use?" Al grabbed a goblet of juice and nodded down the table. Rose was reading furiously ignoring her friends who seemed to be gossiping at her.

"I'm going to die." Scorpius leaned back and Lily had to pull him towards the table by his arm so he wouldn't fall. All the color drained from his face and he felt horribly sick.

"You'll be fine…Scorp, don't freak out—"

"Who's freaking out?" He twitched a bit and dropped his book into a plate full of eggs. This was it, he had to tell Rose how he felt or else he never would. It felt like a death sentence

"Mate, calm down. You are one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts," Lily snorted at her brother's comment, "And I can say that because I am comfortable with my sexuality!" Albus yelled with a grin. A few girls gave him and annoyed look but he just kept on grinning, "You and Rose need to admit this stupid tension between you exist. It's driving us all mad. It has been for years. It's time." Al gave Scorpius an encouraging smile, but all Scorpius could muster was a tiny squeak. Breakfast ended and everyone rushed off to class.

Scorpius sat in the back of his Ancient Ruins class taking notes, trying to distract himself from the red head in the front. Did she feel the way he did? Did she share this terrible feeling of anxiety and nausea? The butterflies were clearly going mad because they were nearly ripping out of his stomach. Maybe she would forget and not show up at all, which would be perfectly fine with him. Scorpius soon realized he had been writing down nonsense for the past five minutes. He looked up and knocked over his ink vile in surprise.

"Please, get a grip." Albus nudged him and quickly cleaned up the spilled ink.

"Sorry." Scorpius found that staring at the floor was safest.

"You're lucky the girls like you for your looks and not your smooth moves." Scorpius barely laughed at this and gave out a sigh of anxiety, "Think of it this way, if you didn't like her so much, you wouldn't be so fucking clumsy right now, eh?" Albus was craning his head down to try to make eye contact with his friend, but Scorpius (being in such a jumpy mood), shot his head up smacking right into Al's. Both boys let out cries of anguish and held their heads wherever the point of impact had been. The class shortly ended and Scorpius found himself sprinting to the next one. He didn't account on there being female obstacles along the way.

"Scorpius—" Angelique Matteen, who had always been very nice, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside. Her long brown hair fell all the way down to her waist and was only held out of her eyes by two tiny flower clips. She gave him a bright smile, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. And you?" He tried to keep the conversation casual, but felt an undertow of something different pulling him.

"I'm…alright." She inched closer to him, and he tried to step back but was pinned against the wall. Trapped.

"Uh…Angelique, I really need to—"

"So I hear you don't have a date for the ball yet?" She leaned in close to him and walked her fingers up his chest to his neck. She was aggressive.

"No, well…you see—"

"Look, let's not talk. Let's just—"

"Scorp, you—Angie, he isn't interested!" Albus had come running back down the hallway to pull Scorpius to his next class. She gave out a huff of annoyance and stomped away. As they ran down the stair case Margery Figs stopped them and began to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, Scorpius you look _really_ nice today." She look shyly at the ground and he could help but smile. She was probably one of the cutest sixth years in Hufflepuff. Yes, he categorized them by house, there were too many of them to do it any other way.

"Thanks, Margie. I've got to be going though, I'll see you later!" He waved as Al dragged him away.

"Put a mask on, something, please—"

"Scorpius, do you need tutoring in Astronomy?" Selena Morows, another Slytherin in her sixth year, had grabbed a hold of him by the arm and was holding him tight and close to her chest.

"Um, I will let you know tonight. I—"  
"WE HAVE TO GO TO CLASS! ALL WOMEN LOOKING FOR SCORPIUS MALFOY- HE. IS. BUSY!" Albus yelled at the top of his lung and the hall went silent. All the girls began to whisper and Selena gave him a smirk.

"Talk to you tonight then." Scorpius once again waved and then set off down the hall with Al.

"Thanks mate."

"Yeah yeah, stop being so pretty and you won't have so many girls holding you hostage." Albus patted down his untidy hair as they entered Potions. Professor Midgens sat at his desk looking nervous, as usual, and waiting hopefully for the class to quiet down. They were ten minutes late and class hadn't even started.

"To…to-er…today, well we might…um we might try to—"

"Poor professor," Albus said to Scorp as they took their seats, "HEY, what are we doing today Professor?" Albus raised his voice and the rest of the class became silent.

"Oh, sorry Professor we didn't even see you sitting there." Jude Brackens, a Ravenclaw, piped up.

"Oh, it's…it's quite alright. Um…today I think we should work on nour-nourishment potions and maybe we'll write an essay for Friday?" The small man smiled at his class.

"Professor, could it possibly be due next Tuesday, Quidditch practice is starting this weekend?" Another Ravenclaw shouted from the back.

"Sure sure, fine." This was essentially how every potions class went. No one really did any of the potions, unless you were very studious like Scorpius.

"Malfoy, you're going to make us all look bad." Paulo turned around and scowled at Scorpius as he began mixing all of the three ingredients.

"Seriously, Zambini? It will take you literally a minute to finish." He didn't bother looking at the young man's face because he knew it would just annoy him and he did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got under his skin.

"Not all of us are trying to impress Daddy."

"I don't need to impress anyone, Zambini, especially not my father. Some people are just born with skill."

"Are you saying I couldn't achieve the grades you do?"

"You could never achieve my grades Zambini." Scorpius laughed to himself and allowed his eyes to glance at Paulo's scowling face.

"You think you're so fucking smart, big headed git."

"I don't think, I know." Scorpius stood up tall and glared at him, "You can barely read, let alone write a one paragraph essay. Zambini, if I wanted a real challenge I would fight a Dragon, not try to achieve a higher grade than you because I will do that no matter what." Scorpius took his tiny cauldron up Professor Midgens desk for him to inspect. By the time he reached his seat, Al was nearly jumping over the table to get at Paulo. Scorpio held him back.

"You fucking go near my sister again and I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Albus was shaking with rage.

"She came after me, mate." Paulo looked so satisfied that he had made at least one person lash out today.

"Al, he isn't worth it. Lily isn't going to do anything with him again. Cool it." He forced Al to sit down and they slowly diverted their attention to other things.

"This day will be the end of me." Scorpius lay his head in his arm and felt the nervousness in his stomach rise and fall over and over again.

"I might get suspended today."

"For what?"

"Oh, you know…murder." Albus cracked his neck and kept on staring at Paulo.

"If you tried to kill him, I'd have to stop you." Scorpius laughed, "I need someone to make it to the end of this year with me." They both laughed as they thought of how this was their very last year at Hogwarts. Who could even imagine what the future would bring?

"Auror training…here we come?" Al was clearly uncertain.

"I'm not so sure about it either."

"Yeah, Dad said he doesn't care what I do as long as I don't come home with no money and a baby, like James." Al shrugged, "Can't beat that."

"How is Nythora anyway?" Scorpius had completely forgotten about his best friend's niece, and youngest child in the Potter clan. James had a bit of an adventure after he left Hogwarts.

"Getting big. It's November now so she is…one and a half next week. She's wild I'll tell you that much. Dad is doesn't mind a baby in the house, you can tell it keeps Mum and him young." Al played absentmindedly with a piece of paper on the desk, "I feel bad for James in some ways. All he ever wanted was to be independent and look where he is now. Back and home depending on good ol' Mum and Dad." Al threw the paper behind him and stared at Scorpius.

"I never actually heard the back story to Nythora and her mother." Al nodded at Scorpius and began his story.

"James went to Russia to build stations and learning headquarters for Aurors. He met this Russian witch named, Missy…I think, anyway. Of course within the next week he had gotten her pregnant. She was crazy, he took the baby, and now he's back living at home. Mum's so proud." Al rolled his eyes, "I think Dad was only pleased that the baby nearly got Nymphadora's name. Missy wouldn't have it so James just modified it a little."

"I just feel like your life would end at twenty if you had a baby." Scorpius ran a hand through his blond hair as he thought about James and how his wild days were essentially over.

"He's lucky Mum likes him so much or he'd never leave the house," Albus rubbed his eyes lazily and looked around the room, "So what are you going to do about your fan club?"

"Fan club? Hardly."

"Okay, well what would you call it? Your teenage girl following? Clearly the sixth years are coo-coo bananas for you not to mention our year. I'm sure if the younger ones were bold enough they'd be on you too. My question being, what are you going to do about it because you know Rose can be a jealous fool." Albus stared at Scorpius clearly expecting a brilliant answer but he had no such thing.

"I…I don't know. Well, it's not my fault, now is it?"

"Girls don't see it that way mate." Al gave out a laugh. He sat up straight and began to squint at the front of the room, "Hmm, do you think I should ask Tuli Patel to the ball or Eva Maxom?" Al scratched his head as he looked between the two girls.

"I don't know, they're both nice."

"Which one's hotter?"

"Albus I don't know!" Scorpius put his head in his hands.

"Oh Merlin, you are too good to be true," Albus gave out a groan, "You see them for what they are on the _inside, _Scorpius-look at them and tell me like a man, which one is hotter?"

Scorpius stared at Tuli. She was exotic and very tall. She had long black hair and big hazel eyes. Her slender figure gave her a sleek model like look. Tuli was very graceful and prim. Eva was the opposite. She was short, busty, and known to be promiscuous. She had short, brown, curly hair that framed her gorgeous face. Her big grey eyes pierced through a person's heart, much like Scorpius's. It was a tossup, now that he thought about it. He turned to Al and said, "Eva." Before he could even think about it then smacked himself over the head, "Fuck, I'm like my father. This is why my relationships fail!" He clenched his fist in annoyance. Suddenly class ended and everyone was rushing out. Albus walked very close to him as they exited.

"Time to be mauled by your fan girls."

* * *

Scorpius stood outside in the freezing cold. Dinner had only just started so who knows where Rose could be. It was still early. Why did he keep reassuring himself that she would show. He pulled his cloak closer to his body as the wind blew around him. The October air was growing colder by the minute. How would he even ask her to the ball? Would she go? Did she even like Halloween? Scorpius felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. He slid down the side of the stadium and sat in the grass. He played with a piece of grass and tried to fix his hair. He leaned his head back and breathed in the air. Smelled like rain was coming, or maybe snow? He felt so awkward sitting outside, in the dark alone. He looked at his watch. It was now eight thirty. Dinner started at eight. Maybe she was hungry and had to eat something.

Scorpius waited and waited, and paced back and forth and waited some more, until ten thirty. He was done. He felt embarrassed but mostly angry. He stormed back to the castle, freezing cold, and shaking with rage. He went down to the dungeons and threw off his robe. He sank down into the couch and let his head tip back so he could stare at the ceiling. Albus was next to him within seconds.

"So, how was it?" He was very excited to hear the meeting which never happened.

"Cold."

"Cold?" Albus undid his tie and leaned back in the arm chair which he sat in.

"She didn't show, Al. She stood me up." Scorpius tilted his head up and stared at Albus. He looked completely horrified and ran a hand nervously through his dark hair,

"You're kidding me right?" Al watched Scorpius shake his head before he flew up into a fit of rage, "Well that's just fucking like Rose, always thinking she can do whatever the fuck she wants. Well this time she's gone and fucked it all up-she-argh, when I—"

"Al, don't worry about it. I'm done. Why have I wasted my time waiting around for a girl who clearly doesn't like me? Giving me false hope was a stupid fucking thing to do, and if she asked I only went to see what she wanted." Scorpius sat up and rolled up his sleeves. He was feeling mischievous…adrenaline rush. He looked around and saw Selena bouncing down the stairs. He gave a wave to Al as he walked over toward her. He realized all the power he had over her as she backed into the wall.

"I need tutoring." He grabbed her hand and then ran to the Astronomy tower. Once they'd reached the top he cornered her, "Where should we start?"

"Well." She took her shirt off. He stared down at her, impassively. He cocked his eyebrow as she stared up at him expectantly. Suddenly, and with much force, he hoisted her up by the back of her thighs and smashed her into the wall behind him as he kissed her roughly. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about how far this would go. In many a case in the Astronomy tower the situation would go all the way (especially if it was two Slytherins). He could fuck her, in fact if could probably fuck her for the rest of the week if he wanted to, but as he kissed her he realized the only way to prolong this would be to not. She unbuttoned his shirt and gave him hickies all over his chest. He abruptly stopped kissing her and she stared up at him out of breath and slightly a mess.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." That's right play the 'in touch with my emotions' card. Just as he predicted, she still looked completely thrilled to be with him. She tighten her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair.

"Aww, did you have a tough day?" He _hated_ baby talk like no other but he played along enough to keep her talking.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that. I just don't know who to ask to the ball."

"Well, I would say yes but I'm going with Hibrem Evans."

"Oh it's alright. I'm sure I'll find someone." Scorpius slowly let her down and she put her shirt on as he buttoned his. They leaned against the wall for a few minutes, staring at each other.

"I think I really like you." Selena walked over and pulled him tight to her. Fuck, he thought, we're going into a dangerous place.

"You're sweet. We should get back, it's past curfew for you." They slipped back down to the dungeons and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping up to her dorm. Scorpius walked upstairs and lay down on his bed. He could have fallen asleep right there but Albus jumped on his bed in a hurry.

"She is only fifteen you fool!" Scorpius fell off his bed as Albus stared down at him.

"What? She's a sixth year." He got back on his bed and stared at Albus completely confused.

"Yes, she turns sixteen in June. She only just made the cut for her year and not the year before. Scorpius Malfoy, you dog." Albus snickered quietly to himself as Scorpius gave out a small groan.

"I mean…it's not that bad. Who am I trying to kid? Yes it is, I'm fucking robbing the cradle." Scorpius lay back in his bed and rubbed his forehead.

"Hey, if you move on quick enough maybe no one will notice." Al suggested eagerly.

"I don't like bouncing from girl to girl. It's not my style." Scorpius crawled under his covers, still in his school clothes, as Albus stood up.

"Well mate, it's better than having seventh year girls on your butt." Albus crept back over to his bed and went straight to sleep. Scorpius gave out another groan of frustration. Before he fell asleep, he wondered how his night would have ended if Rose had shown up.

**A/N **Reviews reviews reviews! What do you guys think? If you like this story you might also like my DP/ PP fan fic called We Promise. Well anyway, update soon, keep on shipping! =]


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid, stupid—" Lily smacked Scorpius over the head as they walked out to the Quidditch stadium on Saturday. He had avoided telling her till the weekend, which was difficult with Selena being on him every ten minutes.

"I don't even care Lily, I've wasted all my years waiting around for Rose. Now I'm just going to have fun." Scorpius shrugged and they sat in the stands. They watched the Hufflepuff practice, which was always a laugh because they were terrible.

"Go talk to her, she won't tell me why she didn't show up." She made him look at her, "You're throwing away something good!"

"I'm not throwing anything away!" He snapped, "She fucking stood _me_ up-_I_ waited for her in the cold, and now I don't want to wait any longer just be rejected." He put his head in his hands and sighed. To be honest he was depressed. He was not very happy with his new found image because now all the sixth years really thought they could just bat their eyelashes at him and he would sweep them off their feet, or at least snog them.. He wanted something real not whores who liked him for his money or his looks.

"Scorpius, there you are." He winced when that voice came into his ear.

"Selena, what's up?" He expected her to sit next to him but she came over and sat herself right on his lap, "How are—" She shoved her tongue down his throat and he could hear Lily gag.

"I need some tutoring." She murmured as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Oh, alright then." She squeezed his neck so tight he thought he might pass out.

"Thank you, see you tonight." She hopped off and skipped away. Scorpius groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Lily, help—"

"No I will not help you! You did this to yourself and your bloody well deserve it." She stood up in rage and glared down at him, "You're the one missing out—"

"What the fuck, are you kidding me?" He stood up, towering over her, "How can you blame any of this on me? You just can't accept the fact that _your_ perfect cousin stood me up. Cause I'm just some man whore am I?" Lily still looked angry but a bit of guilt was beginning to show.

"No...no I didn't say—"

"I know what you meant. Let's set things straight right now. I snogged _one_ girl since she stood me up, not twenty. I wasted six years on that Rose Weasley. I'm done, and if that makes me just another immature _boy_ in Hogwarts then so be it." Scorpius turned his back on her and walked away. She called after him but he ignored her and headed down to the lake. There was a rough tide today and tiny waves crashed down on the rocky sand and mud. Scorpius perched himself a top a rock and stared out into the dark blue murk.

"Dammit!" He yelled at the water and threw a small stone.

"Are you alright?" A small voice came out from behind to trees. He looked and saw Margery Figs walking reluctantly towards him.

"Yeah, Margie I'm alright. Come over here and sit with me." He waved her to come closer and she did in a painfully slow manner. Finally she sat next to him, but not too close as so it wouldn't be awkward. Scorpius just wanted to laugh, "What brings you down here?" He stared into her eyes and she blushed.

"Oh…you know, just walking around." Dark hair fell into her green eyes. Her skin was snow white, except for her currently magenta cheeks. She was adorable.

"Hey, do you have a date for the ball?" He took her hand insistently and she nearly fell off the rock.

"Oh, no I-I don't—"

"Would you go with me?" He gave her a warm smile and she stopped breathing. She stared at him like a deer in head lights and gave a quick jerky nod, "Excellent, wait…how old are you?" He looked at her expectantly; he wasn't going to take any more risks with the sixth years.

"Six..teen?"

"Brilliant!" He picked her up off the ground and kissed her roughly. When he set her back down she looked so flustered he couldn't help but laugh, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes." Her answer was quick and made him laugh even harder.

"Look, Margie I promise I am generally timid and I won't jump your bones… at least not without fair warning." He couldn't hide the smirk emerging on his lips and she turned an even pinker shade as she smiled in embarrassment, "Let's go back up to the castle." He held out his hand and she took it with no hesitation. Scorpius had a feeling that things were starting to go right.

* * *

"Margery Figs _is_ pretty cute." Albus nudged Scorpius at dinner. Apparently word had gotten around that Scorpius now had a date and the girls seemed to be up in arms. He searched the hall for the dark haired girl but she was nowhere to be found. This was quite strange because she said she would see him at dinner. As they walked out of the Great Hall that night they heard someone crying and walking quickly down the hallway. It was Margery and Scorpius had to run after her to stop her.

"Hey, what happened?" He held her small arms so she couldn't keep running away.

"I can't go to the dance with you." She looked away from him, avoiding his confused eyes.

"What? Why?" He let go and leaned against the wall.

"I just can't, I'm sorry Scorpius." She held her books tight to her chest and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think I deserve an explanation—"

"I can't go with you because now all the girls-friends or not-hate me. That's why." She raised her voice to a volume Scorpius never thought he would hear come out of her mouth. She bit her lip as she tried to stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"Look at me," He tilted her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eyes, "I want to go to the ball with you, in fact-let's make it official. Be my girlfriend."

"Do you want me to survive the year?" She sniffled and he gave out a chuckle.

"I'll be with you and if these girls give you any problems, my friends will scare them straight. What did they say to you anyway?"

"They were just going on about, 'how did a prude Hufflepuff get with the hottest guy in school let alone in Slytherin'…it was stupid."

"Somehow I doubt that's what they said." He knew she was lying, at least partially, because that statement wouldn't make any one cry.

"Oh Scorpius, I don't want to tell—"

"Tell me who said it and what they said." He was convincing when he wanted to be.

"Selena Morrows said I would be hexed into next year if I didn't turn you down and she said that…that she would tell ev-everyone I—" She broke off into tiny sobs, "She said she would tell everyone the only reason you asked me to the ball was because I fucked you today down by the lake." She said in one watery breath.

"She won't tell anyone any stupid thing like that, I promise. Besides, do you honestly think anyone would believe?"

"Scorpius, they are like…obsessed with you- of course all the girls would believe it because they'd want to believe it." She bit her lip as she tried to wipe the tears away with her sleeve but struggled. Scorpius made them disappear with his gentle fingers. She stopped crying and looked up at him, "Do you really want to go out with me?" Her eyes shimmered emerald and peridot. They practically hypnotized him with beauty.

"Yes, will you be my girlfriend?" She gave him an eager nod and he found himself kissing her roughly again, "Come to the Slytherin dorm tonight, hang out for a bit with me."

"I don't know, I really need to study." But his encouraging smile convinced her, "Oh, alright."

***A/N*  
Don't forget to review, how do you guys like it so far? I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Write more soon =]**

Laura


	4. Chapter 4

"No, I really have to leave now!" Margery tried to pry her way out of Scorpius's arms but he would tickle and she would collapse into a fit of laughter. Under the covers of his bed they had found out all the things they had never known about the other. Scorpius was thrilled and infatuated with his girlfriend. She was intellectual, graceful, and most definitely innocent. She was the breath of fresh air he so desperately needed, "Do you want me to get a detention?" She laughed as she tried to push his hands away from her waist.

"No, I just don't want you to leave me." He pushed the dark hair behind her ears and bit his lip, "You can stay." She leaned down and kissed him gingerly.

"No, I cannot Scorpius Malfoy." She gave him one last peck on the lips and then hurried down the stairs and back to her dorm. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

The smile on his lips faded to nothing and then morphed into a frown. This was completely irrational and unlike him. Margery was very pretty, nice, and he could talk to her easily- but she wasn't what he wanted. And if she wasn't what he wanted…then what in the hell did he want? Scorpius gave out a huff of annoyance and sat up. Albus was snoring loudly in a bed down the row. Scorpius debated whether to wake him up or simply go to sleep himself. He really couldn't handle another restless night.

"Al." Scorpius whispered. No reply, "Albus, wake up." There was silence and then a loud snore as a response. Scorpius picked up one of his shoes and flung it at Albus who woke and fell out of his bed, "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, and abrasively if I must say so myself!" Albus grunted and trudged over to Scorpius.

"What am I going to do?" Scorpius muttered but his friend only gave him a blank stare.

"About what?"

"Rose." Scorpius looked to Al for an answer, but he quickly looked down to the floor.

"Scorp, I don't want you to be hurt by her. You're my friend and I know my cousin can be really careless with people's feelings sometimes….What I'm trying to say is that, if you want to know what is going on in Rose's mind, go ask her. But please don't expect too much." Albus waited for Scorpius to respond but all he got was a small nod. He turned, ruffling his dark hair with his hand and fell back into his bed.

He's right, Scorpius thought, don't expect too much. The moon passed over the foggy window and Scorpius eyes closed for sleep.

* * *

"Have you seen Rose?" Scorpius ran down the moving stair case after Lily who refused to say anything, "You're going to give me the silent treatment…because you were being an ass?" She turned around her mouth gaping open and pointed her little finger at him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, don't you dare—"

"Lil, chill out." Albus walked up behind her and took her arm gently, "It's okay to be wrong every once in a while." She didn't say anything but yanked her arm away and stormed off.

"Have you seen Rose?" Scorpius fixed his band T-shirt and adjusted his jeans. The hole in the knee was fraying more and he knew he would soon have to make them into shorts or throw them away. Albus nodded and gestured for him to follow. They rounded a few corners and ended up in a remote section of the castle where many students went to read and study. It was a large alcove with comfortable chairs and carpets to sit on. In the farthest corner sat the auburn haired girl, her brow furrowed in thought as she studied her charms book. Scorpius felt nauseous.

"Just go talk to her." Albus gave him a little push and he was off. She didn't seem noticing him walking towards her, or standing next to her….or giving a little cough to get her attention. He slowly crouched down next her and when she noticed she screamed in surprise.

"Sorry! I wasn't trying to frighten you—"

"No, it's okay-I just ha… I just didn't see you there." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and her brown eyes darted between him and the floor, "So…what's up?" Her voice was filled with expectation.

"Well, I just wondering why you didn't show up the other night?" He surprised himself with how calm and collected he sounded, even though on the inside he was a ball of nerves.

"Oh. About that—"

"Rose! Hey." Nathan Fennely seemed to be bounding toward them and Scorpius cocked and eyebrow, "There you are I've been looking for you." The, rather pudgy, young man leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she gave Scorpius a sympathetic smile. He didn't need it though. He felt his mouth curve into a smirk as he gave her a nod.

"No need to explain." He gave out a coy laugh and stood up. Nathan looked like a gorilla about to throw Scorpius for being anywhere nears his mate. It made him want to laugh even harder.

"But there is—"

"No, there isn't Rose." Scorpius heard a familiar laugh and turned around. Margery was walking down the hall with her friends, a daisy tucked behind her right ear. Scorpius snuck up behind her and picked her up she let out a girlish squeal.

"I'll catch up to you guys." She waved as her friends continued on, "What's up?" Her soft voice calmed his nerves.

"Nothing, what are you doing today? Did Selena give you a hard time?" He felt Rose's eyes burning through him as his hands rested on Margie's waist.

"No, apparently one of your friends talked to her. You know," She blushed, "I'm really glad you asked me out." She stood on her toes to kiss him, "I told my friends I would hang out with them for a bit. I'll see you tonight thought?" He nodded but before she could leave, he pulled her into a tight hug. His eyes never left the brown ones across the room.

* * *

"I don't know when Mum will realize yellow is just not my color!" Albus groaned as he tried to changed the color of his robes multiple times. They stayed the same canary yellow and he threw them on the floor, "Are just plain black dress robes too much to ask for? It's not my fault my brother was an eccentric git." Albus went back to slicking his hair back in the mirror. Scorpius paid no mind to him.

He was already dressed in his robes which were, as Albus had wished his to be, plain black. He let his blonde hair fall about his forehead as they normally did because he hated to wear his hair brushed back. He sighed and looked from his watch to Albus ten times, "Just put on the robes Al, I'm sure one of the girls can fix it." Scorpius yawned. He wondered what color Margery's dress. All the girls had kept their dresses a surprise, apparently a tradition with Halloween Balls. Albus gave Scorpius a pitiful look and slowly slipped into the robes. He was quite right, yellow was not his color. They made their way quickly down the boy's stair case and called over any 7th year girl to help them. Luckily Julie Boot changed the robes from yellow to black in one flick of her wand and Albus's anxiety left him.

As they approached the Great Hall two girls in gold dresses stood next to a giant window gossiping to each other. When the dark haired one turned her head Scorpius was astonished. Margery looked absolutely beautiful, as did Albus's date Helena. The girls quickly took their date's arm s and hurried into the hall.

"Why is it so damn crowded?" Albus sighed.

"They started letting third years come to the balls. I guess they figured it would make them feel mature." Helena laughed to herself and Margery rolled her eyes.

"I don't find her very charming." She whispered to Scorpius as they walked away.

"Last resort, believe me Al has better taste." Scorpius took her hand and then spun about on the dance floor. She gleamed like a star from all the lights and for most of the night she had him distracted. Hours later they sat down at one of the side tables.

"I'm going to get some food, be right back." Margery pecked him on the cheek and ran off. Scorpius traced his fingers around the circular pattern on the tablecloth. He sighed sadly. The past month had been a mixture of happiness and guilt. He looked toward the dance floor where he saw Rose with her head rested on Nathan's shoulder. She looked happy. Scorpius squinted. To be honest she looked painfully happy; essentially, to the trained eye she looked miserable. He wanted to knock over that stupid gorilla and let her explain herself, but it was much too late for that. They met eyes and he simply nodded at her. She wore a white dress with little silver sparkles falling about it like the stars above them in the night sky.

Scorpius suddenly felt out of place. He didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to dance, or laugh, or look at Margery. It was all too real the fact that he was using her. He heard her voice drifting towards him and jumped up out of his seat, "I'm going to get some fresh air." He began to walk away before she could stop him.

"It's cold out—"

"Be back in five." He pushed his way through the crowd of dancing students and made his way outside. It was a small relief feeling the brisk air hit his face. Still he could hear the music and laugher so he began to sprint as far away as he could. He found himself in a patch of trees down near the Care of Magical Creatures class lawn. He sat down and laid his head in his hands. He wanted that red head out of his mind. He leaned his head against the tree behind him and closed his eyes.

"Scorpius I want to talk to you." When his eyes opened that red head was standing over him with tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you…er… alright?" He didn't know what to say to her as she violently wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Yes-well, no. I know you want nothing to do with me, hate me even, and I understand. Who the hell am I to stand you up? I really didn't mean to its just—"

"I don't care—"

"It's just my father would make it hell for me if he knew I liked you or even pursued you and I'm sure you're father would do the same. " She sighed and pushed the long tendrils out of her face.

"Well, either way I don't—"

"I know that Lily is being a jerk right now, and it's only because I've been so upset that I actually said yes to Nathan when he asked me out. I don't like him- he's an oaf—"

"Rose you really do talk too much," Scorpius laughed to himself and stood up, "I don't hate you." Before he knew it their faces were inches away from each other. He could see his breath and hers start to fade as their breathing slowed. There was silence on the castle grounds, not even a wind rustled the trees. The silence was only broken by the light touch of his lips on hers. This kiss transformed into more and more until there was no stop and end to another. Her hands were placed firmly around his neck as his pulled her closer by the small of her back. Time was going faster than they had noticed and before either of them realized they had company.

"Scorpius." His head shot to his left and his heart dropped to the ground. Margery stood in the patch of trees with them, looking in disbelief between the two. Instead of crying or getting angry at him she simply shook her head and shrugged, "I knew it was too good to be true. I won't bother you anymore Scorpius, forget we ever were together…if that." She murmured and then ran away. He let go of Rose and covered his face with his hands.

"I am literally the worse person on the planet." He could not feel more guilt than he did at that moment. Margery had been really wonderful to him the past month and now for some reason she thought that she was bothering him or something stupid. Why did put himself in this predicament? Rose was standing awkwardly behind him rubbing her arms for warmth.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, I shouldn't have—"

"Believe me you didn't," He gave out a weak laugh, "Don't worry, she won't tell Nate."

"I was kind of hoping she would," He looked at her with puzzled eyes, "So that I wouldn't." She leaned up and kissed him softly, "We should go, I'll go back first." She ran off towards the castle. Scorpius didn't know whether to be completely ecstatic or guilty.

* * *

"You're selfish, you know that?" Albus paced around the boys dormitory ranting, "The both of you! No regard for anyone else's—"

"It just happened Al, I didn't plan it. I thought all she wanted was to explain to me why she didn't like me or something like that. Don't you think I feel bad enough about hurting Margery?" Scorpius closed his eyes and rolled over onto his stomach. His bed never felt so comfortable.

"In a matter of weeks you've gone from the best looking and untouchable guy in school to a –a- women wooing whore!" Albus slammed his hand down on his end table. They sat in a moment of silence and then laughed at how ridiculous Albus rant was becoming.

"I don't even know what to say to Rose. We aren't anything official. What are we?"

"You snogged her in a patch of trees…let's call it dating?" Scorpius laughed again as Albus blew out the candle he had lit next to his bed.

"She's beautiful…" Scorpius thought of Rose's pale face and bright cheeks, "I just wish I knew where this was going."

In the morning Scorpius found a note on his bedside table. It was from Margery asking him not to come around her anymore. She also said that she didn't think what he did was fair but knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind. His heart felt like it had stopped beating. He was much too caring as a person than to just forget about what he had done. He wished she would know that.

He felt quite paranoid on his walk down to breakfast. Every group of girls they past seemed ready to pounce and claw at him in rage. It was to be expected and so he tried to shrug it off. Even Albus was feeling the tension.

"You should probably have your wand at the ready. I feel some jinxes and hexes coming on." Albus gave him a smirk as they opened the Great Hall doors. Inside the room was bustling with gossip from the night before. Scorpius spotted Rose in an instant and went towards her, but an arm stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Lily looked up at him with much guilt in her eyes.

"It's alright, Lily. I know you're temper comes from your heart." He patted her shoulder and went to walk away, but she pulled him back again, "Are you alright?"

"No, Scorpius. You…need to be careful with her." She seemed worried to speak and what she said was too cryptic to understand.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't hurt Rose."

"No you-Scorpius I know me and Al joke about how selfish she is but it's really not a joke. Just realize before you get into this relationship that… she is not the type to sacrifice." Lily seemed genuinely concerned and that made Scorpius feel apprehension in his body but he shook it off.

"Thanks Lily, I'm sure I'll work something out with her." He gave his friend a tight hug and finally made his approach, "Hey Rose." Scorpius took the empty seat to her left. Gilda Macafee, her best friend from Ravenclaw, rolled her eyes and shifted away from them.

"Oh hi," Rose's auburn hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, with curls pouring out the back of her head like a waterfall. Scorpius took her hand and she smiled, "What's up?"

"Nothin', I'm just happy to see you." He could help but feel that this encounter was becoming awkward.

"Oh well…I am too." She was distracted by the twenty girls looking at her, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Albus said something about a party-but we can—"

"The Ravenclaw party? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. So I'll see you there then?" She kissed his cheek and let go of his hand.

"Yes. I will see you then." He gave her a nod and got up and walked away. He felt weird. That was not what he was expecting from her at all in anyway. It was more like a business meeting than seeing someone who you want to be with officially. He sat down next to Albus and Hugo came over.

"She did it again." Hugo rubbed his neck in an annoyed manor.

"Again?" Albus looked at Scorpius.

"What are you two on about?" Scorpius tried to smile but knew it looked fake. He began to eat an apple furiously.

"She acted like nothing happened. Don't get discouraged she's just a nut like that." Hugo smiled and sipped his tea.

"Oh that-I didn't even notice—"

"Liar," Albus laughed, "I'm sure she will have warmed up by tonight."

"Have you seen Margery? She looks a mess herself." Hugo nodded over a few tables where Margery sat alone. She was drowning in an oversized sweater and her head was stuck in a book. Scorpius only knew it was her from the top of her head of raven hair.

"Scorpius you should go talk to her." Albus nudged him but her shook his head.

"She wrote me a note asking me not to speak to her—"

"All girls say dramatic things like that. Go tell her your sorry or something. I mean, you guys only dated for a month how deep could the wound be?" Somehow the encouragement in Albus's voice made Scorpius reconsider her wishes.

"You really think I should say something?" He scratched his blonde head of hair nervously but Albus gave him a nod and he went over to her. When Scorpius sat down next to her she didn't move. Her eyes were puffed out like grapefruits, probably from crying, and her nose was all red. She flicked her eyes toward him and then back at the book.

"I guess _you_ don't know how to _read_."

"No, no-I got the note I just—"

"You're an idiot." She closed the book and stood up but her took her hand.

"Can we just talk?" His smile was sincere but still she ripped her hand away.

"No!" It was a hushed yell but a yell none the less, "In case you didn't get it through your head you cheated on me last night. That was the end of our relationship Scorpius. So unless you're going to tell me you made a mistake then no I don't want to talk. I know what you wanted and you got it. Okay?"

"I know it was selfish and stupid but Margery, I didn't do it to hurt you—"

"Of course not." The disdain in her voice nearly choke him and she seethed as she walked away. He made his way back to Hugo and Albus.

"Good?"

"Terrible. Another girl for an enemy on the list. Maybe they'll make a club." Scorpius put his face against the table and sighed.

"Just wait till the party tonight… that will lift your spirits." Hugo smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong?" Lily whispered to Scorpius as they snuck through the halls late at night. The corridors were barely lit and they had to feel the walls at some points so they wouldn't trip. Albus trudged along behind them listening for professors and prefects around them.

"I don't know. I felt a bit home sick lately." Scorpius lied. He mostly felt confused and slightly put off by Rose's sudden personality change.

"Only a few more weeks till break. I can't wait to see James, he says he's got a surprise for all of us." Lily raised an eyebrow at Albus who scoffed, "Why are _you_ in such a foul mood?"

"When are James's surprises ever good, nice, or even pleasant? He'll probably try to add an edition on the house and blow it up." Al pulled the hood of his cloak up higher making his eyes look like slits of black.

"I'm sure it will be nice. Maybe he's got a girlfriend." Lily rolled her eyes and then hurried them towards the Ravenclaw entrance. Gilda Macafee was standing outside looking bored out of her mind, "Oh good, can you let us in?" Lily smiled at her but the kindness was not returned. Gilda simply looked at the bronze knocker and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Haven't you asked enough questions for one night?" She seemed highly irritated to be the guard letting everyone in. Scorpius couldn't blame her, no one likes to answer questions from a door handle all night.

"Have you answered enough?" It replied.

"Yes!" Gilda seethed. The door popped open and they headed threw.

The common room had been transformed into a dark pub like environment with many chairs as leather couches and desks into coffee tables. Firewhiskey was in the air and Scorpius knew in a few hours this room would be a shit show but for the time being it was enjoyable. He searched the room for a head of auburn hair but couldn't find it. He let Lily lead him over to a group of girls and guys who seemed a bit too sloshed for conversation.

"You look lovely tonight." Albus stared down a fifth year girl. She was pretty, a bit short and stout, but pretty none the less. Although she was about to tip over and spill her drink.

"I am pretty! I am pretty every night….Who are you?" She pushed her honey blonde curls out of her face and leaned into him looking confused.

"You can call me Al."

"I'm Penny. I like this stuff!" She shoved the cup under his nose. He slowly took it and put it down on a table.

"It smell nice, not as nice as you."

"Al." Scorpius sighed.

"I really love the color of your hair-is it natural—"

"Albus!" Scorpius shouted.

"Yes, my dear friend." Albus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Too young." Scorpius smiled and Albus slowly left the girl flailing on the couch, "Aside from too young, much too drunk." They made their way to the other side of the room and sat there for about an hour. There was still no sign of Rose by midnight, "Do you think she was even going to come tonight?" Scorpius rubbed his eyes in annoyance and looked at Albus.

"My cousin may be a book worm but she likes to party."

"Like me." Scorpius smiled. Albus nodded in agreement and looked out on the crowd which was growing louder.

"Where is my sister?" Albus sat up suddenly and looked around, "Fuck." He shot up out of his chair and pushed his way through a crowd. Lily seemed to be up on a table singing some sort of burlesque song. Scorpius followed him and blocked the crowd of fifth year guys gawking at her. Albus dragged her off the table and set her on her fit, "You're just about as loony as James, you know that!" Albus shouted and dragged her by her hand to a chair where she sat and pouted like a child.

"I'm just havin' fun Al. Merlin, you always gotta stomp out the fun?" She furrowed her brow and looked past him, "ROSE!" Lily waved like a buffoon and stumbled to her feet to hug her, "My favorite cousin!" Rose laughed lightly and pulled her off.

"Drunk much?" Rose looked at Albus and then at Scorpius. He knew her was staring a lot but she looked beautiful. He guessed that she always did, "How's your night going?"

"Boring, too many drunk fifth years. Why'd you come so late?" Albus pushed back his messy hair and sighed.

"Hugo needed help with a paper and he's sick. I was thinking about not coming," She turned to Scorpius, "but I wanted to see you." She smiled and took his hand. Scorpius felt his heart in his throat and smiled back.

"You're really gorgeous." He murmured to her as Albus and Lily walked away. She leaned in closer to him and pushed the blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Not too bad yourself." Her brown eyes shimmered against the dim lights and Scorpius was left with nothing to say. She took his hand and led him up stairs. He felt like he wasn't there, like he was watching everything happening between them from a far. He only knew he was in his own body when she began to kiss him. After snogging on one of the beds for what seemed like hours he stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"I barely know anything about you." He whispered. She laughed quietly.

"Hmm, okay. I like to read. I like to help people, I guess. I like to kiss you." Her eyes fixed on his and she rolled closer, "I liked you for a long time." Scorpius ran a hand through her curled hair and sighed.

"Are you going to tell your father?" Scorpius asked. Rose sat up quickly at the thought and bit her lip.

"Would you be mad if I said no?" Scorpius shrugged.

"Eventually they'll find out." Rose turned around to face him, "I could be in love with you but I don't want to admit it."

"You're honest to a fault Scorpius." Rose laughed again and laid down on top of him, "Will you tell your father?"

"I would but if I told him then your father would know. It can be a secret for now. Maybe by the summer we'll tell them."

"I think you do love me." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

* * *

"Lily where are they?" Albus walked around the now desolate common room with his sister looking for Scorpius and Rose.

"I told you, I don't know. They went upstairs for a few hours, came back down, grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey, and went back up." Lily lay on a couch rubbing her temples, "I want to vomit."

"I want you to hold your whiskey." Albus hissed.

"Don't get so pissy with me! What are you so worried about?" Lily walked over to her brother who glanced up the stairs a few times.

"The two of them drunk together." Albus rolled his eyes, "They're both sloppy and careless…oh yes and they tend to black out." He put an arm around his sister and laughed, "You just dance, no worries there."

"I also strip but only when my brothers aren't around to stop me!" She stuck out her tongue and he cringed in annoyance. They both sat on the couch for another 20 minutes waiting for someone to saunter down the stairs but they never did, "Maybe we should have faith they fell asleep." Lily yawned.

"I want to but…I don't know. You're right let's go to bed." The two walked slowly out of the Ravenclaw house and snuck back to their own beds.

Soon it was morning. A very bright morning. Scorpius opened one eye and looked at his surroundings. It was quite blue wherever he was. He heard a snore and nearly jumped out of his skin. Speaking of skin he was cold and clearly naked and someone warm and naked was laying over him. At that moment it was all very real what was happening and he sat up straight knocking the other person off of him and onto the ground.

"What-hey. What's going on?" Scorpius looked over the edge and saw Rose laying on the ground with a sheet wrapped around her torso. She looked exhausted and quite confused.

"I have no idea. Still in the Ravenclaw House I guess?" Scorpius found his boxers on ground and quickly slipped them on. Rose began to realize what was going on and was fully dressed in an instant.

"Did we fuck?" She was pretty blunt, Scorpius thought.

"I don't want to sound like an ass but I'm going to say I guess." He leaned over the bed and kissed her. She seemed to soften a bit and gave an embarrassed smile.

"S'alright. I don't remember either." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rose stood up, "We should get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So this chapter is very very very long. Sorry about that XD I was going to make it into two, but it flowed well and the first half was just too short. hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!**

_**XO Laura **_

* * *

There was a hushed silence over the whole castle that first Friday in December. Everyone had gone to bed for once and Scorpius was left to wander to halls by himself. He was full of rage and spite. He was tired of the run around he had gotten from Rose the past month. He felt like a puppet used only at her convenience. In many ways Scorpius felt for some reason that Rose was embarrassed to be around him although he couldn't understand why. He couldn't mention this to Albus or Lily because they would simply roll their eyes and say, 'we warned you.' Scorpius didn't want a warning he wanted an explanation as to why his supposed girlfriend avoided him like the plague.

"Scorp-wait up!" He whipped his head around and saw Lily running toward him looking most cheerful, "Glad you're up, this castle is dead tonight." They linked arms and walked began to walk down to the Slytherin Common room.

"Only two weeks till we go home." He murmured absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?" Lily's voice seemed to ring in his ears like a high pitched bell.

"Just…tired. I feel pretty dead myself." As they rounded a corner a group of Slytherin seventh years seemed to come out of random corners and round on Lily. Paulo was at the head of the group.

"You stupid fuck. Did you think I wouldn't find out who was spreading that nasty rumor?" Scorpius put Lily behind him and rammed Paulo into the wall.

"You are the most idiotic bastard I have ever met, Zambini. What part of 'she's like family to me' did you not understand the first time." Scorpius seethed.

"Why don't you let her fight her own battles? She's a big girl."

"She's fifteen, Zambini. Let off." Scorpius released his Paulo's collar and stepped back a bit waiting for him either huff and puff and run away or return Scorpius's rage.

"I'm sick of you butting in all the fucking time Malfoy." Paulo moved so close to Scorpius that their foreheads were practically touching.

"You don't have the balls to fight me, especially now after how badly you lost last time." Scorpius smirked.

"I don't have the—" Scorpius head butted Paulo into the wall before he could finish his sentence. Paulo stumbled for a few moments then caught his balance and started to swing back. The two young men beat each other until they were black and blue all over. They wouldn't stop for anything. Soon Paulo's cronies left, because they didn't want to get in trouble when McGonagall showed up.

"Scorpius, please let's just walk away—" Lily was sobbing as he spit blood out onto the floor and punched Paulo in the nose once again.

"Shut up Lil." Paulo grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders and kneed him in his stomach. Scorpius could hear Lily's footsteps becoming faint and he knew she would bring back Al. He caught he breath and threw Paulo on the ground and sat on top of him punching every inch of his face. Paulo tried to fight back but it was hard to see with two swollen black eyes. Soon he threw Scorpius off and they were back to throwing punches.

"Scorpius Malfoy-stop. STOP!" Albus raced towards the two of them and threw them apart.

"You fucking prick-if you ever talk to her, look at her, or even think about her again. It'll be the fucking end of you!" Scorpius screamed.

"Scorp- stop you'll wake up the professors."

"I've been awake Mr. Potter." All of them looked to see Professor Longbottom taking quick strides towards the group of them. Scorpius was so exhausted and full of pain that he could barely stand and began to put all his weight on Albus, "What's going on here gentlemen?"

"Just a stupid quarrel!" Lily answered before anyone else could, "Scorpius was just protecting me."

"Well, either way- McGonagall knows. She saw you two twenty minutes ago. You're parents are both already here." Scorpius felt the pit of his stomach drop. Albus basically carried him all the way to Headmistresses office. He looked a mess. There was blood all over his shirt from when he was punched in the mouth, he was covered in sweat, bruises and gashes. Mum will be horrified, Dad is a tossup, he thought. They had just reached the stairs when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rose whispered in his ear. She must've snuck out of her dorm because by now it was at least one in the morning. He somewhat blamed her for this fight because she fueled his anger.

"I'm fine."

"Scorpius, get up her now." So Dad is mad, Scorpius sighed. He knew his father had been watching them from the stairs. He gave Rose a nod and he and Albus continued up the stairs. Once inside the office Albus propped him into a chair. He began to leave but McGonagall ordered him to stay, "What the hell is the matter with you?" Draco stood next to Scorpius, hands behind his head, looking exhausted. He dressed as if he were ready to go to work. Scorpius could see Mrs. Zambini trying to cover her nightgown under a cloak. He wasn't concentrating, "Scorpius…are you alright?"

"Dad. What? Oh sorry. I don't know, I'm really sorry Dad. My temper got the best of me—"

"Don't just tell me what I want to hear, Scorp. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. Why do you keep asking me that like I'm some kind of moron!" His temper was rising again.

"Scorpius- you don't fight like this. You're rational; I just want to know why—"

"_Why_? You just want to know _why_? I'm not someone who can just be walked all over, alright? I'm not taking shit from that little insignificant prick!" He was only after he heard his voice echo hat he knew he had been screaming. His father, friend, and headmistress all stared at him with the most annoyingly concerned eyes he had ever seen.

"Mr. Malfoy. I don't really have a choice but to suspend you for a total of three days. You can return on Tuesday. A word of advice would be not to take life so seriously Scorpius…because no matter how many serious plans you make, life doesn't consider what you want." He was so drained he could barely stand.

"Let's go Scorpius. I'm so sorry about this Headmistress." Draco's voice was lifeless. He stood up and placed a hand on his forehead and ran it down his face in frustration.

"Draco. There is no need for apologies here." She gave the two of them a smile as they left. Al patted Scorpius on the shoulder as he limped down the stairs and after his father. Draco was walking at top speed to get out of the castle and clearly didn't care that Scorpius could barely walk at all.

"I just want to know what is going on in your head that is causing you to act this way. That's all." Scorpius finally caught up to him. He felt his anger settling in his mind again.

"Nothing has gotten into me, Dad—"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Draco stopped walking and looked at him. His eyes were filled with sadness, "Where is my son? My son does not fight like a barbarian and he certainly isn't a head case!" Then Draco stopped abruptly and glared down the corridor biting his tongue in annoyance. Scorpius turned to see an auburn haired girl practically sprinting in the opposite direction. They both knew it was Rose, "It seems that every time I come here to speak about your outburst- she's around or somehow involved. Well, what are you looking at me for Scorpius, go say goodbye." The sarcasm in his father's voice almost made him scream.

"Don't speak to me like that." He whirled around and glared at his father.

"I'll speak to you any way I damn well please considering the trouble you're in." Draco's voice was dangerously low and normally Scorpius would back off. In fact, normally Scorpius wouldn't be arguing with him at all.

"All you fucking care about is your reputation! Is that it? You don't want me to get mixed up with a Weasley? Have you always had my entire life fucking planned out—"

"When do I stop you from doing anything you want to do? When? All I've ever done is—"

"Try to turn me into you!" Scorpius was screaming again but he didn't care. Draco crossed his arms and stared at Scorpius as he began to rant, "I am not you- I will never be you. I don't want to be like you. Do you know how many people have expected me to be a copy of my father? When I am a father I'll make sure not to fuck over my children in the fact that they have to run away from my reputation in school. Nor will I try to manipulate who they want to be with! You are like you're father whether you like it or not, but I will never be you." Scorpius felt his veins about to burst out of his skull. Draco stared at him for a few more moments and then turned and began to walk away.

"Let's go home." Thos were the last words he spoke to him for the night. They walked down to Hogsmeade and apparated to their house from there. As soon as they got there Draco shut himself in the study. Scorpius ran up to his room and locked the door. He didn't want to think about anything that had just happened. He lay down on his bed and soon fell asleep but he wasn't asleep for long.

"Wake up." His eyes flicked open and his mother was sitting over his bed looking completely helpless and depressed. He could tell she had been crying, "What did you say to your Dad?"

"I said what needed to be said—"

"Don't be smug with me Scorpius," she looked away from him and then looked back with tears streaming down her face, "He is very hurt. Oh, you don't know how hard we actually had to work to be a family. Scorpius it's time you actually start appreciating it." She stood up and motioned for him to follow her. They ended up in the upstairs study. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out what looked like a blue tinted vase. When Scorpius looked closer he saw it was swimming with memories. She took out a bowl and began taking out memories. He thought she would never stop. Then she turned to him, "You are going to look at all of these memories, Scorpius. Some are mine some are Dad's. If you have any ounce of the old you left- then you will understand and appreciate how much he loves you." She walked out of the room and left him to contemplate. Scorpius walked over to the pensieve and stared down at it angrily. He went back and forth with what he wanted to do. Finally he took a deep breath and submerged his head.

* * *

The room was so bright. In one corner sat a blonde haired man with his head in his hands crying quietly to himself. In the other a woman lay in a bed sleeping. It was Astoria. She awoke and looked over at the man.

"Draco-oh darling don't cry. Come here," She held out her arms and he reluctantly made his way over to her bed. They were clearly in St. Mungos, "He'll be okay. He's strong." She whispered to him, her dark hair falling about her tired face.

"What's going to happen? I love him so much, I don't know what I'd do…" He trailed off and coughed away his crying.

"Let's go see him." Astoria smiled and stood up, but Draco insisted she sit in a wheelchair. They slowly made their way down the halls and ended up at the nursery. All the babies looked normal enough. Except for one who was being tended to by three nurses. This baby lay in his crib with many devices, gadgets, and charms surrounding him. This baby had blonde curls, and Scorpius recognized it as himself. Draco looked in at him and then at Astoria. He sunk down to the ground and once again buried his head in his arms, "Draco, I promise it will be alright." She took his hand and pressed it up against her cheek.

"How can you be so sure?" He choked back and tears from falling anymore.

"Just trust me."

The scene began to morph and Scorpius found himself on what looked like a playground. He saw his father sitting on a park bench next to Blaise Zambini and smiling. Draco laughed and waved at the small blonde boy running up and down the stairs and slides. Scorpius must've been about three.

"They're getting big." Blaise looked over at Paulo who was running alongside Scorpius.

"Still pretty small though," Draco laughed, "He's funny, always seems to get hurt- what's that noise?" Draco stood up and Blaise followed. There was a distinct crying coming from the other side of the play ground. They looked up at Paulo who looked very frightened.

"Daddy…is Scorpius okay?" Draco sprinted around the playground and found Scorpius crying underneath a sliding pole he must've fallen off of.

"You're okay," he scooped him up and shushed him. He was very small and squeezed Draco's neck tightly, afraid to let go, "Did you fall down?" Scorpius nodded still sobbing, "Did you scare yourself?" Draco laughed. Scorpius nodded and began to rub his eyes to stop crying. Draco set him down on the ground and pointed up to the playground, "Let's go back on."

"No, Daddy. I don't want to. I wanna go home. I want Mummy." Scorpius began to cry again. Draco chuckled and took the toddlers hand.

"What if I go up with you?" Scorpius slowly nodded and Draco let him lead the way. When they reached the top where Scorpius must've fallen off of, Draco pointed to the ground, "It's not that far away see," He jumped off and stood at the bottom, "I got off just fine." Scorpius nodded and began to smile, "Why don't you go down the slide and I'll catch you?" Scorpius nodded once again and nearly flung himself down the slide. Draco scooped him up and they seemed to laugh and play there for a while.

They room changed again and now Scorpius was in his own home. He was in the living room. Draco stood across the room from his mother looking furious. He had a bag in each hand and looked like he was about to break something. Both of them still looked so young.

"Fuck you, Astoria—"

"Don't speak to me that way! I didn't do anything wrong." She sobbed.

"Oh yeah, that's right princess you did nothing wrong. Fuck you. I'm going back to the Manor and you can have this fucking house because I don't want it. We're through." He roared.

"Daddy." Scorpius stood at the stairs looking confused. Draco dropped his bags, got on his knees, and opened his arms. Scorpius ran right into them and Draco pulled him back as they sat on the floor. He was probably about four now.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"You woke me up."

"Sorry." Draco stroked the little boy's hair out of his face.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius rested his head on his father's chest and waited for a reply.

"I'm going to go to Grandmother's for a few days. You be good for your Mummy, okay?" Draco waited for a calm reply but instead Scorpius jumped up.

"Why are you leaving?" Scorpius cried.

"Just for a few days, I'll be back soon—"

"Daddy don't leave." Tears began to stream down Scorpius face and Draco stared at him with the guiltiest eyes. He rubbed him temples and then stood up.

"Don't do this to me Scorp. I got to go, now you be good for Mummy please."

"Why are you leaving me?" Scorpius began to cry harder and Draco through his head back in frustration.

"I love you, I'll see you in a few days, okay?" He kissed Scorpius on the head and walked out the front door. They street was cold with fall weather. Draco made his way down their private lane. He hadn't gone more than twenty feet when the door banged open and Astoria was screaming for Scorpius to come back. Draco dropped he bags and spun around. They little boy jumped on him crying into his shoulder and arm.

"Why are you leaving me? Why—"

"Scorpius, don't do this to me! I don't want to leave you, I really don't- I have to leave though. I'll…I'll be back in a few days." Draco sat down on the side walk and rocked him back and forth. But he still cried persistently.

"Daddy, I want to go with you." Scorpius gripped his father's neck tighter.

"How about I come get you tomorrow?"

"Don't you love us anymore?" Scorpius sniffled and searched his father's eyes, "Why do you have to leave and why are you taking all your clothes? You're not coming back…." Scorpius stopped crying and looked down sadly.

"I am coming back- I promise."

"Okay." The little boy sounded so broken hearted. Draco rubbed his eyes roughly and looked up to the sky so the tears wouldn't fall down.

"Sometimes Scorpius, things happen and we don't have control over them. I love you more than anything in the whole world. If I could, I would take you with me but that's not fair to your mother." Draco brushed the little boys long hair again out of his eyes and waited for him to look up.

"Is she making you leave?" Scorpius murmured.

"No."

"Did she make you mad, so you're leaving?"

"Not exactly—" Scorpius pushed him away and stood up. The small boy seemed so much bigger now with his fist clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"If you leave- don't come back! If you leave, then you don't love me." He screamed and ran back to the house. Astoria caught him at the door and held him back from running inside. All Draco could here was the two of them screaming and crying,

"You don't mean that, Scorpius! Go back- go apologize to Daddy and stop this-stop it! Scorpius stop," She held him tighter as he struggled against her and sobbed. Eventually he tired himself out and let him hold her, "Go say sorry, please Scorpius. Please…go back—"

Draco stood up. He looked at them and then waved quickly and apparated.

Scorpius wanted to pull his head out of the pensieve but couldn't. He was too interested in what would happen next. His guilt was eating away at him as the scene began to change. Astoria apparated into the Manor and was soon greeted by Narcissa. They hugged and then broke apart. The early morning light hit Astoria in the face and she winced. It was clear she had been crying. Scorpius hated that she cried so much.

"How are you?" Narcissa pushed a strand of hair behind Astoria's ear.

"I'm okay. I need to talk to Draco though. Is okay if I go up and talk to him?"

"You're his wife, of course it is. Probably sleeping though. He sleeps the day away and then reads down here at night." Narcissa sighed.

"He doesn't go out?"

"Merlin no, he barely leaves his old room." Narcissa gestured to the stairs and Astoria slowly made her way up and down the hall. Narcissa was right, when Astoria opened the door Draco was laying on his stomach snoring. She smiled and sat down next to him and touched his shoulder lightly. His hand slowly found hers and he smiled.

"Baby-why you here…." Draco mumbled in his sleep. Astoria laughed.

"I need to talk to you. Sorry I woke you." She waited until his eyes fully opened and then stood up. Draco flung his legs over the side of the bed and scratched his chest. There small happy moment was over. Draco nodded at her to speak, "We need to talk about everything. I love you and we really need you to come home."

"Okay, do you want me to start?" Draco's voice was already changing to an angry tone but Astoria nodded, "Alright, here is all I have to say. I never cheated on you, I would never cheat on you, and you had no reason to accuse me. I told you the truth and you still listened to your sister. You basically fucked over my reputation and made me seem like the worst guy on the planet. I have never cheated on anyone Astoria, you know that. I love you and our son, but I can't be with you if you don't trust me. I gave you my word and you refused to believe me." His voice rose but he didn't yell. Draco stared down at her in expectance of response.

"I'm so sorry. I did so many terrible things the past two weeks that I regret. I shouldn't have listened to Daphne. It's just that she's my sister and she's always protected me. I never thought she would try to break us up. I just started seeing things in my head with you and Pansy for the rest of the night. I was so stupid." Astoria wiped the tears running down her cheeks away and bit her lip.

"Pansy was my first girlfriend. We have always been close. The only reason we went off somewhere to talk was because she didn't want anyone to know about Jordan leaving her. She's embarrassed she has to raise her child alone. You should have trusted me." Draco rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't know what else to say."

"Why else do you want me to come home so bad?" He leaned back on his hands and cracked his neck.

"Scorpius is not himself," She bit her lip again to hold back tears, "He hasn't spoken since you left. He doesn't interact with anyone. He doesn't eat. He really believes you never loved him. I don't know what to do."

"Bring him here—"

"Come home." She hiccupped a cry and pulled her legs into her chest, "Please?"

"I'm not ready to come back and accept that everything is okay! It's not!" He yelled, "You lied to me when you told me that you trusted me. Do you get that? You fucking lied. I trust you with my life- you don't trust me to go for a damn walk with my ex-girlfriend. I want him now; you've had him for three weeks. You never brought him here to see me." The spite in Draco's voice made her cry harder.

"He won't come Draco! I told him I would- but he just cries and hides in his room. He wants you home. He wants his Daddy to come home—"

"Don't do that to me!" He yelled, "Don't tell me that, Astoria. That's not fair. If you won't bring him, I'll go get him, but don't force me to come home!" He stood up and through on a t-shirt and pants. Astoria stood up and followed him downstairs, "Mother, I'm going to get Scorpius I'll be back soon. Who's watching him now?" Draco turned toward Astoria who gave him an apologetic smile, "Oh good the whale is at our house corrupting my son. Good choice." They both apparated to their home and found Daphne upstairs in Scorpius nursery trying to get him to talk to her.

"I love you, Scorpius. Can't you just say one word for Auntie Daphne?"

"What like, my father is a cheating bastard?" Draco hissed. Scorpius jumped out of Daphne's lap and ran over to him.

"Why are you here?" She drawled.

"This is my fucking house, why are you here?" He picked up Scorpius and glared at her.

"To take care of my sister and nephew you abandoned." She cocked and eyebrow at him and waited for his response. Draco hugged Scorpius and then handed him to Astoria. She knew it was time to take Scorpius out of the room so they could bicker.

"I never abandoned my son or my wife. I went to my parents because apparently you've turned my wife against me. I would never cheat on Astoria."

"You and Pansy going off together is like the story of our school years. Why would I ever trust you with her?" She screamed. Draco glared at her.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you trust me. Astoria did and does now because she knows I love her and Scorpius more than anything. Don't you dare try to take that away from me Daphne. You won't win." He folded his arms and leaned against the wall behind him.

"You've fucked him over. He will struggle his whole life against your reputation. Wait until he goes to Hogwarts, Draco. Then you'll wish he didn't know he was Malfoy." Daphne smirked and with a small pop was gone. Draco screamed in frustration. He looked so upset. He quickly packed some of Scorpius's things and went down stairs. Astoria sat on the floor holding Scorpius back from running up the stairs. As soon as he saw Draco he leapt away from her and jumped on him once again.

"We're going to Grandmother's now. Say goodbye." Draco gave Astoria a look of guilt and hurt. Scorpius waved and they were gone.

These memories were becoming too much too take. It was with every bit of strength in him that he did not pull his head out. The next scene was in cozy light. Draco sat on his bed with Scorpius falling asleep in his lap. He was reading a book to him.

"The polar bear told the princess. If you come away with me to east of the sun and west of the moon, I'll give you everything you need. The princess said all I need is you by my…you're sleeping," Draco closed the book and slipped it under the bed. Scorpius's small hand gripped Draco's shirt, "I'm sorry. I'm going to tell you all this now so next time I say it, it won't be so hard. I was a prick in school, I was a prick in life, and I tried really hard to fix things. I hope you can forgive me if you make some enemies along the way on account of me. I hope you know I love you," Draco lay Scorpius down next to him and brushed the hair once again out of his eyes, "Most of all I hope you find people who make you happy and love you for who you are. It's difficult growing up being someone else." Draco sighed and flicked his wand so the lights went out, "I hope you remember this when you're older. Goodnight, Scorp."


	8. Chapter 8

He was shivering. As his knees buckled he felt himself fall to the floor and lean his head against the wall for support. Could he believe the things he saw? Scorpius looked up to the door way. Draco leaned against the frame looking confused and worried.

"What are you doing down there?" Draco raised an eyebrow, no surprise there.

"Thinking, I'm sorry. I was ignorant." Scorpius pulled himself up and waited for his father's response.

"Ignorant?" Draco stepped into the room and squinted, clearly confused by what his son was saying.

"I didn't appreciate everything you did…for me." Scorpius couldn't get his head out of the memories he had just seen.

"Why are you speaking in circles? What the hell are you talking about, Scorpius?" Draco put his hands on Scorpius shoulders and looked him over.

"Mum showed me all these memories from when I was younger. I shouldn't have blamed you. I just want you to accept that I'm in love with Rose." Scorpius held his breath as Draco stepped back again to lean against the wall.

"Alright…I accept it then. What memories exactly are you talking about?" Draco almost seemed worried, like there was something Scorpius shouldn't see. He was sure though his mother had manipulated the ones she wanted to be shown. Scorpius shrugged and gestured towards the pensive.

"One before I left the hospital, when I fell off a playground, I guess when you and Mum split up for a bit, and in the last one you were apologizing to me for being a git in life or something. The point is, I was wrong- if I had known all of that, I wouldn't have been running my mouth." Draco stared at him with gratitude.

"You couldn't have known. None the less, I did make a lot of…mistakes I guess you could say when I was young. You did have a hard path already set out for you, but I think we avoided most of the evils that were trying to get at you." Draco pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down, "Let's just not accuse each other of things anymore, alright?" Scorpius nodded and they left the den.

* * *

"Feel good to be back?" A cool whisper tickled Scorpius's ear and he looked up from his Potion's book. Rose leaned over the desk with a soft smile on her face. He gave her a quick smile and went back to reading, "Are you mad at me?" She sat down in the chair next to him and leaned closer. He focused on studying.  
"Not exactly." Scorpius looked at her momentarily and then back at the book but her slender fingers gently pushed the book down and out of sight. He slammed it closed and placed it on the desk, "Before I went home, you avoided me like the plague. Now you want to talk to me, why?" He knew it sounded harsh but so were her actions. She wasn't shocked.

"You're my boyfriend." She touched his hand gently, "Scorpius, I…I love you. Do you believe that?"

"I don't know if I do, Rose. You don't seem to want to be around me—"

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I want to be around you!" Her cheeks turned red with anger and she stared through him.

"You always run off. I have barely seen you since the party." His voice was calm and even. She huffed and turned more red.

"I have work to do! I have to take my school work seriously, Scorpius. Don't be selfish." She hissed. Scorpius stared at her with his mouth open. He slammed his book down and stood up.

"Selfish? Is that a joke? I barely ask you to see me- you know what. Find me when _you_ have time." He went to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Please…" She trailed off and he sat back down.

"What's going on?" He took his hand away to brush the hair away from her cheek, but the sweet gesture was cut short. Rose jumped back and began huff angrily as if trying not cry.

"It's no use- alright, let's just break up now." She bit her lip as tears fell down her face. She turned and ran out of the library. Scorpius was dumbfounded. He was too confused to run after her and he didn't know if that was even a good idea. He decided to find Al, who might be able to decode his cousin's ridiculousness.

He was quite difficult to find tonight. Scorpius looked in all the usual spots, where the sixth year girls normally chatted, the Great Hall, even near the one piece of armor that could be opened to hide Fire Whiskey. Finally Scorpius found him sitting near a tapestry on the fourth floor, just playing around with jinxes.

"Why are you here?" Scorpius panted angrily.

"Am I supposed to be somewhere else?" Albus laughed and walked over to him. They sat on the stair cases as they shifted around aimlessly, "Are you okay, mate?"

"You're cousin is actually a loon, completely insane. I tried to understand her, but she's like out of control. I don't know anymore…." Scorpius gave out a tired laugh.

"What'd she do?" Albus flicked his wand and spun a few portraits on the wall, causing the people inside to grumble in annoyance.

"I asked her why she was avoiding me, she got very mad, I got mad, she was starting to cry, I said what's going on, she broke up with me and ran away- the end. Decipher it Al, now." Scorpius pushed back his hair and let his head lull on his shoulders.

"Um…yeah I don't know. She's just crazy. Let's go to the Gryffindor common room, maybe Lily will know something." Albus pulled Scorpius up to his feet and they hurried up the stairs. When they entered the common room they found Lily and her friends sitting on the maroon carpet gossiping and playing cards.

"Where did you get these?" Albus snatched the cards from Lily and looked at them.

"Dad sent them to me- give it to me Al' you're showing my hand!" she grabbed them back and rolled her eyes.

"This game is fun! What's a hand?" Lily's friend Charlene gushed. Scorpius called up the stairs but there was not answer.

"Lily, could you go ask her to come down?" Scorpius gave her a charming grin and she sighed.

"Ugh, fine. You boys come in here-and you bother me-and you can't do anything yourselfs—" Her voice faded as she acended the stairs. They all waited in silence. Charlene began to interrogate Albus on how to play cards. Scorpius ignored their chatter and expectantly stared up the stairs waiting to hear Lily's feet come stomping down. However instead he heard, "ROSE. STOP BLAMING ME. YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE." The stomping came and with it was Lily's death glare at Scorpius and her brother.

"She-she- oh if I didn't care about pissing off my aunt I would sock her right in the mouth. What a little priss- blaming me for her forgetfulness!" Lily stomped her foot and threw herself down to continue playing cards.

"Blame you for what?" Scorpius and Al chimed in unison.

"You'll find out—"

"Lily!" Scorpius shouted and she gave out a sigh.

"Uncle Ron knows. Our whole family knows," Lily looked between the two of them, "Dad and Mum don't care but Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are having a field day. They're threatening to send her to another school if she keeps it up. The deal is she has to be top in all her classes in order to be able to date you. Not like it'll be hard for her….but I don't know. She's just freaking out is all."

"Well she broke up with me. So…I don't really know what to say." Scorpius felt confused. He wanted to talk to Rose but knew he wouldn't likely get the chance, "Thanks Lil'…I'll catch up with you two later." He trudged out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the dungeons.

* * *

Lily looked to her brother and then at Charlene, "Char, would you mind if I spoke to my brother in private? It'll only be a few minutes." Lily asked meekly.

"Yeah, no problem. I wanted to paint my nails before anyway-this gives me an excuse." She laughed and skipped up the stairs.

"So I may have lied a little to Scorpius." Lily went and sat on the couch and her brother followed, "Everyone in our family does know, but her grades are not the problem. You remember her ex-boyfriend from Austrailia? He's moving back to London and you know how close Uncle Ron and were. They are all expecting for her to get back with Bradburn."

"Ah Bradburn Asher Grinnley the third. What a name….what a name I don't want in this family." Albus laughed.

"She's already been mailing him…she doesn't want to be with him but it's just the easier choice." Lily twiddled her thumbs waiting for a reply.

"When is he coming here? What house will he be in?"

"Erm…well—" Lily looked at the fire and then at Albus, "He's coming tomorrow and most likely Gryffindor. It's very similar to the house he was in when he went to Hathanger near Sydney. She doesn't want to tell Scorpius. I don't what's going to happen- you know how snobby Brad can be."

"So I can't tell him?"

"Just wait till tomorrow…"


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius awoke the next morning feeling like he'd been hit by a train. He was tired and worn down. It wasn't worth seeking out Rose, he had decided. If she wanted to explain what she was thinking to him then she would. Until then he wasn't going to bother. He looked over at Albus who was awake and writing a letter so fast you would think his hand was on fire, "What time is it?"Scorpius croaked and sat up.

"About nine thirty. My family is coming today," He rolled his eyes, "I've been up for hours owling Teddy and my Dad. Uncle Ron is bringing a family friend…." Albus was being cryptic which meant he wanted to say something but wasn't allowed.

"Out with it."

"What?" Albus tied the letter to the owl perched outside the window and sent it off, "I do not feel like seeing the whole clan today. It can be very overwhelming at times."

"Well you are also the only Slytherin." Scorpius sighed and pulled on his jeans and T-shirt, the usual Sunday outfit.

"Oh, they don't care. I'm not really involved in House stuff anyway. Just Quidditch and I'm not competitive, you know that." He laughed and stared out the window, "We're are all Potters and Weasleys and that's what matters."

"Ugh, you sound like a holiday card." Scorpius lay back on his bed, "So who is the family friend you are avoiding telling me about?"

"Um. He's actually transferring here…His name is Bradburn and he may or may not be my cousin's ex-boyfriend." He waited for a response but instead got a thump from Scorpius jumping and falling off the bed.

"Her what?" His eyes narrowed.

"She doesn't like him. She broke up with him a year ago right before he moved. He is very pretentious and full of himself."

"But I'm pretentious and full of myself!" Scorpius whined. Albus gave him a monotone face and sighed.

"You're different believe me. I don't like him so I don't expect you to either." Albus and Scorpius went down to breakfast. As they descended the stair case Scorpius noticed a large blob out of the corner of his eyes and when he turned his head that blob turned out to be the entire Potter and Weasley family. His mouth fell open.

"Damn they're already here and they are taking up the whole damn hallway. Hello all redheads and raven…haired..folk!" Albus called. They all began laugh and it seemed like a mob was coming at them. Scorpius stepped back and let Al be enveloped by his family.

"Albus you look so handsome-every time I see you, you are more and more handsome!"

"Albus, where is your coat you're going to be cold!"

"Albus, my boy- you are looking healthy. I hope you're doing your school assignments and keeping up with class."

"One at a time!" Albus yelped somewhere from the middle, "Where is my adorable baby sister to save me?" He called over the heads.

"Here, And I've brought reinforcements!" She ran down the stairs with Rose and began hugging the family and soon they all seemed to split up a bit. Scorpius was just minding his own against the wall when Mr. Potter called him over.

"Scorpius, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the summer." Mr. Potter shook his hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Trying to keep out of trouble." He smiled and Albus grinned at his father.

"Yeah the two of you both. So what is this I hear about you and my niece?" He said more quietly.

"It's nothing now. We're not anything anymore. At her request." Scorpius nodded and kept smiling even though it hurt him to say it.

"Don't worry, she's terribly indecisive for being so smart." Mr. Potter patted his shoulder and went over to the other side of the family.

"At least Dad likes you."

"At least."

Scorpius looked at the crowd of a family and smiled. He had always wanted brothers and sisters when he was younger. It was lonely being an only child. His whole life he was either playing by himself or with uninterested adults. He wondered what it would be like if he had had a family more like the Weasleys and Potters. Lily was always talking about their family get-togethers. They were more like carnivals filled with food and events. He had gone to one or two with Albus and the family was always very welcoming to him. Not that he had ever told his father about those nights. He remembered him an Albus getting a bottle of Firewhiskey from Teddy and climbing on the roof of Al's grandparent's house. They laughed and drank and watched the cousins playing down below. Everything was so full of life and Scorpius wanted that for his own.

"Scorpius, this is Brad…" Albus interrupted Scorpius's day dream and he turned to be face to face with a dark eyed, dark haired, tan skinned, git. Scorpius did his award winning 'I hate you' smile and shook his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Bradburn Grinnley the third." His voice had that air of pompous asshole.

"Quite a prestigious name." Scorpius smirked.

"Well, the Grinnley's _are_ pretty prestigious." He smirked back.

"Oh?" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow and waited for the list of material things this prick owned.

"Yes we have orchards in Italy, a few houses in Brazil, a few hippogriffs around the new estate, all the normal luxuries I'm sure you've seen in magazines." He clearly had not heard the life of a Malfoy.

"Oh that's so sweet your family has orchards. I got them as a gift for my first birthday but you know it's never too late I suppose. Yeah I know a few things about hippogriffs my family owns most of the farms in this region of the world and others. You probably bought them from us unless you decided to hunt them like barbarians, but to each his own! I never really cared for Brazil, we mostly bought houses in France, Russia, Sicily, Germany, and Japan. I mean if you like the whole rainforest thing then I'm sure you love it there." Albus was stifling back a laugh as Brad's mouth seemed to twitch with annoyance.

"I'd never know you were so cultured by your rags for clothes- but I mean if that is what makes you feel like a million bucks then be my guest."

"I tend to not flaunt my money unless someone doesn't know who I am."

"The only Malfoy I've ever heard of is Draco Malfoy and—"

"He's my father. So finish that sentence there." Scorpius and Brad were staring daggers at each other and James and Teddy took notice to it.

"Scorp, why don't we have a game of Quidditch? We brought the brooms and all." Teddy put a hand on Scorpius shoulder and he snapped out of his attack mode. He noticed Rose standing behind her father looking miserable. He nodded at Teddy and helped them bring the brooms and the equipment to the Quidditch Stadium No one had started practices yet so it was always open.

"Don't you mind Bradley—" James mocked.

"Bradburn!" Lily hissed.

"Whatever." James playfully shoved her, "He's the biggest ass I've ever met and if she takes him back she is even crazier than we all thought." Scorpius nodded in agreement.

They all played a few rounds but soon it got cloudy and the weather was looking like it would soon pour. They packed it in and headed back to the castle. Rose's father and Mr. Potter were talking with McGonagall when they headed toward the Great Hall. Teddy and James joined them and soon only the students were left going to the Great Hall. By nightfall Al's family had left and the day seemed like it had gone on forever. Scorpius watched Rose and Brad talk from across the room. He was smiling and she wasn't which made Scorpius happy. Al knew he was doing it but wasn't about to call him out on it. He just smirked at Scorpius until he took notice. Scorpius smacked him in the arm and kept watching. Rose was twirling her hair which was sign she was bored. Clearly this Brad fellow did not know her very well.

"You are so strange." Albus chuckled.

"Am not." Scorpius shoved a spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth and stopped looking at Rose, "It's hard to go from one day being her boyfriend to the next being a no one. Even before we decided to date we were at least friends on some level. Now we're nothing. It's not normal."

"She's not normal."

Scorpius tapped his plate with his spoon and contemplated what to do. He looked to Albus but he wasn't paying attention. Was this it? Should he just give up? Only time would tell what her true intentions were and currently it seemed like she wanted nothing to do with him. That didn't exactly mean that she wanted to be with Bradburn though. She wasn't happy, Scorpius could see that by her impassive face. Her lips which did not curve to a frown or smile. Perhaps she was just trying to not play favorites. He soon realized he was staring at her and looked away.

"Don't let her get into your head anymore, Scorpius. Rose always puts herself first. She can be selfish without knowing. Just let her go." Those were Albus's final words on the matter and Scorpius left it at that.

* * *

He was immersed in his Potions book. No one was in the common room so Scorpius lay his books and notes all about the carpet in front of the fireplace. His quill scratched quickly across parchment as he finished one paper and started another. Although NEWT's were far off he still wanted to get all of his assignments out of the way so he could study without worrying about having other things due. He was meticulous like that and it was his parent's delight that he was so. Soon though, he wasn't alone anymore.

"This is your house, Slytherin. Located in the dungeons you will find all the regular amenities of dorms. Boys dorm is up there, Girls to the left. This is the common room. It's one the largest common rooms in the whole castle. If you have any questions ask your housemates. Have a good evening." Scorpius already knew who was behind him and scooped up his books. How could he have gotten into Slytherin? He was not cunning at all. You could read him like a book and there was nothing to him. He would not last long here.

"So we meet again." Scorpius smirked and turned to face the young man. Bradburn did not let his fake smile falter, "I would have surely thought you would be a Hufflepuff."

"You have such ridiculous names at this school for houses." Bradburn scoffed and pushed back his black hair. His almond eyes scanned the room and then he sighed in annoyance, "This place is very drab. Do you people like living in a tortured souls old chamber?" He stood with his chest out as if trying to prove his dominance. Scorpius stood up and was taller than him which caused a smirk to play on his lips.

"Scared of the dark?" He cocked and eyebrow and then turned to go to his dorm.

"So you're in love with Rose I hear." This statement pulled him back like a net. He remained composed and kept his smirk on.

"What tells you this?"

"The way you stared at her all throughout dinner, like a lost puppy. You see Rose and I have much history together and no droopy eyed pansy boy is going to come between that."

"History? I've known her since she was ten."

"If you count knowing as gawking at someone from across the room."

"I think she's fooled you a bit _Bradley _you see, she has never spoken about you. Didn't seem very excited this week that you were even coming. Now if she loved you don't you think she would have stayed with you?"

"I could say the same to you, Scorpius Malfoy."

The blonde mans eyes turned red and what happened next he would not be able to control.


	10. Chapter 10

He was on fire. He moved like a train and hit like one too, fast and hard. The reds and oranges filling his vision didn't care what he hit into as long as he hit it straight on.  
Even the blows back could not stop him. There was nothing left to control. There was no point in controlling it. His arms were their own and his body was not his own.  
It felt like they would be tumbling and hitting forever. Neither man spoke or made a noise. Only the sound of fists hitting flesh and shoes hitting shins. Scorpius could not stop even when he had realized.  
It was too late to go back. He would have to leave Hogwarts and what would it matter anyway. Nothing was left here for him. Bradburn was right.

If Rose loved him she would be with him.

"SCORPIUS!" In an instant he was pinned to the ground and his vision went dark, "Paulo help me, go get the guys- what the hell did you do?" Albus kneeled on Scorpius back.  
That's when all the pain came. He felt every hit at that second, every slap and kick. He looked over at Bradburn. There wasn't a scratch on him. He stood with a small smile and  
then turned and walked away. Scorpius spit blood out. He then realized Albus's last question was not directed at him but Bradburn. Even Paulo his enemy was helping him right  
now. He couldn't let this git win. With one push he threw Albus off of him and sprinted toward Bradburn as he reached the door.

"You think you've won but all you've done is show that you're a coward—" His wand was in his hand and then gone with the rest of him. The pain filled his back as he flipped over a chair.

"Bradburn stop! Let him alone!" Albus hollered as he drew his wand but the young man was already gone, "Scorpius-Scorp, talk to me." Albus pale face stared down at him. His vision was going,

he would soon be passed out.

"I won't let him win, Albus."

"We gotta take you to the hospital wing."

"No! No-don't….no." Scorpius Malfoy lay beaten on the floor and silent. He would finally be able to rest for the night.

* * *

The blonde hair was a bit bloody and he sure looked a mess but Albus knew not to go against his wishes. Paulo helped Albus carry him upstairs and put him to bed.  
Although Paulo could be a git he knew that Bradburn was not someone he wanted to associate with. Scorpius and him had their differences but they could put them aside  
when needed. Albus paced back and forth as he tried to think of spells to clean his friends face up.

"He'll kill me if I get Rose to help." He murmured.

"Why?" He looked to the door and there stood Lily. It was times like this that made Albus remember she was his baby sister.

"Lily stay over there—"

"What happened?" She gasped and ran to the bed side. Her eyes looked at every cut and bruise. She checked his arms and legs. Her big brown eyes looked up at Albus with  
concern, "Tell me, please."

"Bradburn." It was all he had to say. Lily shot up from the floor her red hair flying back and making her look like a ball of fire. She began to ramble and pace while glaring at  
the door. He knew she wanted him to walk in right then to shoot off jinxes at him, but Albus would not let her anyway. He stared back down at Scorpius. He hadn't moved an inch.  
Albus thought of all the things that could be wrong with him and how they needed to be fixed quickly…and the only person who could do most of it would be Rose Weasley,  
"I have no choice here, do I?"

"I mean, I can fix the cuts and bruises but I think he has a broken rib. Let me get someone who I know is great at healing charms before we jump to Rose." And with that Lily  
was off. Albus waited for what seemed like hours and then his sister walked in and Al's mouth hit the floor.

Margery stood in a awkwardly behind Lily, her eyes wide like an owl as they fell upon Scorpius limp body. Her raven hair was pulled to the side in a braid which fell right  
above her rib cage. She was thinner than Albus had remembered and there was a harshness to her eyes. Swiftly she moved to the bed side and examined Scorpius's body.  
Her face softened at the sight of him being so vulnerable and weak. Albus looked to his sister who was staring out the window most likely trying to think of a way to get  
back at Bradburn. After minutes of agonizing silence Al broke it.

"Can you help him Margery?" Their eyes locked and she was reluctant to answer him.

"It won't be easy but I think it can be done." She placed her hands on his ribs and began to whisper enchantments, "You and Lily should wait downstairs." She murmured  
between her spell.

The siblings retired on the leather couch in front of the fire. They had both seen worse injuries than this. These injuries though were inflicted with hate, a very passionate hate  
and they were casted by a spell not known to either of them. The only memory that could come close to this would be a time when they were little, much before they had gone  
off to Hogwarts. James was ten, almost ready for Hogwarts, Albus was eight almost nine and Lily was six. They were on vacation in France with their parents and cousins.  
Albus, Lily, and Hugo had wandered off on a busy city street. They had no idea who they were, Harry Potter's children. As they became more and more lost and the streets  
became narrow and turned into alleys Lily became scared and started to cry. This drew the attention of the wrong people.

"Come here little girl…don't be afraid. I'll bring you back to Daddy." An old haggard woman came out of the shadows dressed in black rags and missing some teeth. Albus grabbed  
his sister and cousin and held them tight.

"She isn't going with you! Leave us alone!" Albus backed away from her but she was much bigger and stronger. She scooped them up with one arm and laughed.

"I have Potter's children-I have Potter's children." She sang and dragged them down the alley. They all screamed, kicked and cried.

"Put my children down now." Albus knew it was Aunt Hermione's voice.

"They may have a little accident if you don't lower that wand Miss."

"Put them down now." Aunt Hermione stood with her wand pointed and her eyes narrowed. The woman dropped them to the ground and in the instant Hermione was distracted  
she was hit with a horrible spell and fell to the ground. Albus had never seen so much blood. She gasped and choked but only blood came out of her mouth. He covered Lily and  
Hugo's eyes and tried to understand what she said.

"Come…come." She held out her and he took it quickly. They were brought back to the block they had wandered away from and soon their Mum was tending to Aunt Hermione.  
Albus later learned the woman had been a death eater and her attack was so much built up hatred that it wounded his aunt.

Still the memory stayed with both of them and spoke of it from time to time. Albus looked to the stair case in anticipation. Lily was silently biting her nails and glaring into the fire.  
She would not be forgetting this anytime soon and he knew she would end up screaming at Bradburn for it.

"Rose cannot know." He said suddenly.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Her glare turned on him but he shrugged it off.

"She has to figure out for herself that Bradburn is a bad guy and you know Scorpius would be furious if she found out."

"She should know—"

"Lily!" Albus narrowed his eyebrows.

"But I won't fucking tell her, alright?" She crossed her arms and stiffened her lip till she looked as cold as a statue.

* * *

Sunlight warmed his pale face as he turned toward the sun. A normal movement he would make in the morning, but as his ribs touched the mattress he felt a horrible pain  
and flipped back. As he reached for the pain he found cloth. Bandages. Scorpius's eyes flew open and he looked down at his chest. It was wrapped in white bandages and  
any cut or bruise he had before had vanished. The sunlight turned out to be a candle near his bedside and he began to wonder what bloody time it was. Albus sat in his bed  
reading and looked over to him with a smile. He then got up and sat on the end of his bed.

"Glad to see you're awake," He whispered, "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad. I'm guessing my ribs are broken."

"No just mending, I got someone to fix them for you so the school will hopefully never know of your fight."

"You called Rose."

"No," He smirked, "out of respect I found someone else...someone else being Margery. She's not telling anyone."

"Lovely, what time is it?"

"Around two thirty maybe three." Albus leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "I told Lily that no one is to tell Rose."

"Agreed. If she wants to be with an asshole. Let her, I'm not even going to look at him. He's scum. Besides, winter break is soon and I won't have to his ape like face."  
Scorpius rubbed his side but the pain persisted and he decided that the only way to rid of it would be to fall back asleep. The two men retired to their beds and drifted  
into a deep slumber.

After a few days Scorpius got the hang of hiding his injuries. He no longer winced every time he took a seat and he stopped rubbing his jaw throughout the day. Another thing  
he was quite good at was avoiding Rose. Today however, the Friday before the last Hogsmeade trip before winter break, his new skill failed him. He hurried down the stairs,  
relieved to be done with class, and to soon be drinking with Al. He was right at the dungeons when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He already knew who it was but still turned  
and kept his face stiff.

"Yes?" His glanced at her small figure. He noticed her mousy face today, what with her auburn hair being pulled back for once and not drowning her face.

"We need to talk. I was ridiculous, I know that but—"

"There is nothing to say, I know why you did it now and you should have just come out and said it."

"What?"

"It was all for him. I hope you two are very happy together." He went to turn but she grabbed him, by the side. He grunted and lightly pushed her away, "Please go."  
He felt his whole body curve into a ball and out again as he tried to find comfort.

"What's wrong Scorpius?" She tried to help him but he pushed her away again.

"Leave me be! You've chosen the right one-Bradburn, we would have never worked out anyway. I never loved you, now just go." Their eyes met and hers filled with tears as  
she turned and ran away from him. Scorpius slid down the wall and sighed. He had to lie to her, it was the only way she would leave him alone. Yet, he knew that now nothing  
would ever be the same between them. They could never be together ever again.

"Would you like some help?" A small voice piped out of a corner and Scorpius narrowed his eyes to see in the darkness. Margery came and sat next to him.

"You don't have to help me, I'll be alright." He began to stand up when he felt her small arm slipped under his.

"I know, but I want to." 

* * *

**Authors Note:::**  
**Don't forget to review, it always make my day to go to my email and see lots of reviews =]**


	11. Chapter 11

It felt like there was no air left in the world. Every breath was fight to inhale. She found a small alcove to hide in as tears poured from her face and on to her sweater. What had she done? She breathed slowly trying to calm herself down. After all this was a bit ridiculous to be crying by herself in an abandoned hallway. Scorpius didn't mean the things he said but Rose was sure that he meant everything he had said tonight. Leave him alone. As she headed back to the Gryffindor house she was blocked off by Bradburn. His grin was sickening and she felt like she wanted to vomit every time she saw him.

"My flower, you look so upset." As he reached to wipe away her tears she swatted his hand away.

"I am not your flower. What do you want?" Her eyes burned with hatred.

"Why are you so angry with me?" He hissed and backed her into the wall, "Stop trying to deny your fate."

"Which is not you!" She hollered but his hand covered her mouth and abruptly shushed her.

"You will not make a mockery of me. Your family and my family are already expecting us to get together, I left a prestigious school to come back to you, and you dare yell at me? Rose you know much better than this." His eyes narrowed as he lowered his hand, waiting for another outburst.

"I never gave you any impression that I would want to be with you again," She pushed past him, "Who would want to be with a rapist?"

* * *

Lily waited for Rose all night but she didn't show. As she began to leave the common room she heard muffled footsteps and turned to see her cousin nearly collapsing through the portrait frame. She fell into a chair and gasped for breath.

"Have you been running?"

"No just out of shape. Those stairs are a bitch. Sorry I'm late, I dropped my books down the stairs, had to run back down, then back up. Was caught off guard by Rein Scarter, who needs _more_ tutoring. Such a busy day," She gave Lily a weak smile who frowned back at her, "What?"

"You suck at lying, what were you running from?"

"Oh I'm just avoiding Bradburn is all."

"Why? Aren't you happy he's here?"

"No, he's much too pushy. I would like it if he left." Rose threw off her robe and gave out an exasperated sigh, "I just don't like how he thinks he owns me. I don't want to be with him."

"Then why did you break up with Scorpius?" Lily asked the million galleon question much too soon and Rose spun around in an angry rage.

"Is that something you really think I'd wish to talk about right now?" She yelled and stormed toward the stairs.

"He thinks you did it for Bradburn." Lily yelled after her, which caused Rose to stop in her tracks. She turned and smiled weakly at Lily.

"I know."

* * *

"So Margery," Albus cocked an eyebrow at Scorpius and grinned, "Mending things with her?"

"All she did was help me back to the dorm. She still hates me, don't worry." Scorpius buried his face in his pillow and groaned.

"I mean if she still hated you she would have kicked you in the ribs."

"That she had just mended days earlier? She is a Ravenclaw- she isn't stupid." His body moved to a painful upright position and he looked over to Albus, "Can we get drunk now?"

"That's my mate!" Albus clapped his hands together and then reached under his bed for a bottle, "James gave it to me….Dunno how he got it here but it came in the mail as a pair of shoes and turned into this. It's a muggle alcohol—"

"I have had vodka before Albus," Scorpius snatched the bottle, opened it and took a big swig, "Nothing like Firewhiskey- more like water." Albus grabbed it back and glared at him.

"Show off."

After about an hour and almost a whole bottle later the boys were on the ground drunkenly conversing with each other. Scorpius stood up and staggered into a bed post. He made his way to the window and stared out into the night. Albus knew where this was going. Scorpius was always looking for drunken adventures that Al wanted no part in. As Scorpius spun around he had a menacing look on his face.

"Les' go find Rose."

"No."

Oh C'mon! Don't spoil my fun." Scorpius made his way to the stairs but Albus jumped up and caught him.

"And what exactly do you expect to say to her?"

"Fuck. You." His face was stone cold until he burst into a fit of laughter. He then pushed passed Albus and jumped down the stairs. He didn't have to look very far because Rose was sitting with Lily and Bradburn on the couch. All of them were arguing and Lily looked like she was about to hex someone, "Lily! Come here love." Scorpius pulled her into a tight hug and she grunted.

"Not now Scorpius." Her face was becoming more flushed by the minute however in his drunken state he did not notice.

"Lily, I want to have fun. Les go do something fun." He whined.

"Later Scorpius, go back up to Albus." She nodded toward the stares but didn't take her eyes off Bradburn.

"See he and Lily are clearly involved. Sloppy really…" Bradburn scoffed at Rose and smirked toward Lily.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Rose shoved him and stormed off. Scorpius was puzzled but paid no mind to the idiot. He stumbled back up to Albus and passed out.

* * *

Rose walked down to Hogsmeade by Lily's side. Both their noses were bright red from the cold and they continuously sniffled as they trotted down the snowy path. Lily was quiet but Rose didn't notice, she was too busy thinking about Bradburn being such a tyrant.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you broke up with Scorpius?" Lily's voice was tight in expectance of an answer.

"No."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"It is personal."

"But not for Bradburn."

"It is also complicated."

"You hate him," Lily stopped walking and stared wide eyed at her cousin, "Don't bull shit me."

"I can't tell you right now-please just trust me." Rose put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and they continued walking. As they approached the town Lily ran off to one of her friends and Rose met up with Albus, "I don't how much longer I can keep it from her."

"We are never going to tell her," Albus snapped, "She is my baby sister." He turned his green eyes on Rose and she knew it hurt him too, the secret they shared.

"What else can I do? I don't have any good excuse for breaking up with Scorpius other than to protect her."

"He raped her. We will do everything we can to protect her. I'm sorry it came to this but you chose to break up with him—"

"Because how else could I appease Bradburn if I was with someone else!" Rose covered her face and when her hand fell back down tears were coming from her eyes, "I love him. I love Scorpius."

"We'll fix it later—"

"It's not all about her, what about me?" Rose screamed as Albus went to walk away.

"I'm sorry you have to be watcher of her again- okay? I'm sorry, we just have to do what we have to do." Albus murmured and then walked away. Rose stood there crying like a child waiting to have someone come back and comfort her. Unfortunately for Rose she attracted the wrong person and within seconds Bradburn was at her side.

"What happened love—"

"Go away- get away from me!" Rose screamed as he began to hold her arms so she could not defend herself. He dragged her behind a building and smacked her across the face. She tried to draw her wand but he grabbed it out of her pocket before she could.

"Stop defying me." He ordered.

'I love Scorpius not you."

"Oh the playboy of Hogwarts, of course you do—"

"Those are just rumors. They are not true." She hissed as she wiped her eyes and went to leave him but he threw her into the wall.

"I know what you and Albus were discussing, and unless you would like a similar event to occur I suggest you accept me as your boyfriend." He grabbed her wrist and roughly kissed her hand. All she could do was stare at him with her mouth a gape trying not to scream again.

"How could you do that to her- she was just a little girl." Tears began to pour down her cheeks

"Oh you know she always teased me. I had to put an end to her childish games, and then you went and mucked it all up by erasing it from her memory."

"She was thirteen, she was just a baby." Rose pleaded with him.

"Yes and now she's fifteen and equally as weak."

"You were drunk and angry and took it out on a child!"

"Accept my offer and protect her Rose." His eyes illuminated with glory as he knew she had no choice. She went a little weak in her stance and nodded.

"Okay," She whispered, "I am yours." He smashed her into the wall with a kiss and then paraded her through the town.

Rose knew from this point forward there would be no more sunshine in her days. Only darkness and cold. She would not know the joy of love and she would never be able to hope for an escape from Bradburn. Everyday would hatred and anger. He could take it as far as to making her marry him. All to protect her cousin. The only thing that made it worth it was knowing that Lily would never remind such a horrible night. Rose knew they only way to make herself not lose focus would be to recall that night later with Albus. To know what she was fighting for.

* * *

**A/N  
Sorry this chapter is so choppy and short =/ next one will be much longer. I just had lots of background info to spew out at all of you =D. Hope you enjoyed it and if so REVIEW! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure we should look at it again?" Albus and Rose sat in a stall of the girls bathroom over a small pensieve staring at each other.

"I have to remind myself why it is worth it and imperative that I do this." She murmured as she poured out the memory vile. They both drew breath and submerged their heads.

* * *

The two saw and watched young versions of themselves dance around a family party. It was late so only the teenagers were still outside party everyone else was passed out in their beds. Rose was being twirled around in the moonlight by Bradburn. She was fifteen on the verge of sixteen at the time. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. As they danced he took swigs of a bottle and was already very clearly drunk.

"I think you've had enough." She laughed and reached for it but he held it high above her head.

"Let's go somewhere private." He whispered in a husky voice. They ran off behind a shed and began to snog. But the common problem with Bradburn was understanding the word no and so their passion soon turned to yelling and fighting.

"I'm not fucking you- you are a sloppy mess of a drunk." Rose stormed off and cried to her cousin James as she was used to doing when she was young. Bradburn remained behind the shed brooding, seeking revenge when suddenly it was right in front of him. Lily stumbled over to him, a little tipsy but most definitely not drunk.

"I saw you two arguing, are you alright?"

"I'm so upset." He waited and soon she was hugging him and trying to make him feel better. Little Lily, only standing maybe five foot at the time was towered over by his six foot frame. Bradburn began to kiss her gently and then roughly like his normal nature.

"Why are you doing that…you're going to regret this tomorrow silly." She tried to not make it awkward and pushed him away lightly but he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Shut up, and tell me you want it."

"Stop it—" She began to yell but he grabbed her throat and held her in place. She began to sob silently.

"Say it now, Lily."

"I want it." She barely said it above a whisper but it was enough. He threw her onto the ground and go on top her, "Please Bradburn- don't…please." She cried as he threw her dress up and tugged at her panties.

"I promise you'll like it Lily baby, besides you tease me all the time. Why not let you have it?" He smirked and ripped her underwear off and threw them into the bushes.

"I didn't mean anything by it-please-please-I'm sorry." Her sobs were becoming like a thrill for him and he just had to have her. It was over with. There was nothing Lily could do but pray someone would see them. She held her head back not wanting to see him as he pummeled into the body in a barbaric rhythm. Every once in a while he would grab her face and tell her to say things she didn't want to. She was only thirteen. The force of his hands most surely left bruises on her face, a nice reminder. She waited until he finally finished and collapsed on top of her.

"No more teasing me now Lily baby." He got off of her and pulled his pants back on, "and if you say one fucking word to anyone," He grabbed her hair, "I'll just have to teach you a lesson again." He let go and stumbled away.

Lily curled into a ball. Not sure whether to cry or just shiver in pain and distress. When she finally got up the strength she put her underwear back on and walked cautiously to the house.

"I need Albus." She whispered to herself on the verge of tears, "I need my big brother, I want my big brother." She cried softly as she hurried up to his room. He and Rose were laughing quietly to themselves as she burst in and fell on the floor crying, "I want my big brother." She sobbed as they both rushed to her.

"What happened? Lily, it's okay," Albus picked her up and put her on his bed. He looked her over as she began to cry harder, not being able to control her breathing, she gasped for air and wouldn't let him go.

"I – I want daddy-I want dad. Albus I'm scared." Nothing she said made any sense and all they could do was try to coerce it out of her.

"Tell Albus what happened, sweetie." Rose rubbed her hand encouragingly but she pulled it away.

"Bradburn made me- he made me—"

"Made you what? Lily, darling tell me." Albus held her face in his hands and shushed her.

"He made fuck him outside- and I said no and he- he forced me- and he hit me-I want daddy." She closed her eyes and cried as Albus pulled her into his chest. His body was rigid.

"I am going to kill him." He held her as tight as possible but at hearing this she broke away in hysterics and began to run about the room ranting.

"No- no, you can't. He'll do it again- you can't. Please Albus, please. J-just make him leave. Make him go away."

"Lily you need to rest. You sleep in my bed and I'll be right here next to you in the chair." He pulled back the sheets but she wouldn't have it."

"I need to shower- I want to shower."

"I know darling, I know but you need to rest. Please, Lily." Albus held out his hand and she took it immediately. She climbed into his bed and cuddled with his arm. Out of exhaustion from her hysterics she fell asleep and as soon as she was Albus was up and pacing. He was speaking to himself in hushed but sinister tones and all Rose could do was watch.

"Albus, let's not approach him now. I have a plan."

"Rose, he raped my baby sister. He is a dead man."

"Look," She jumped up and pointed to Lily, "We have to think of her first. I can erase her memory and then tell him to leave. Simple as that. That way she will never know it happened to her."

"Save the memory though. We may need it later." Rose nodded and did what she needed to do to help her cousin. Even at the age of fifteen she was skilled like her mother and was very advanced in magic for her age. Lily woke up the next day believing that she had passed out early from the party and Rose and Albus never spoke of again until their seventh year.

* * *

Rose and Albus sat in silence. Both of them were glaring at the floor in rage. Rose stood up and walked out of the stall leaving Albus to trail behind her. They parted at the stair case but before Albus could walk away Rose grabbed his arm, "This is still not something to be discussed with anyone." She murmured but he already shrugged her off and headed to the dungeons. As he walked, immersed in his own thoughts, he heard familiar voices. His eyes widened and his heart stopped as he began to sprint towards the echoes. Lily stood leaning against the wall talking in hushed tones to Bradburn. They were both smiling and this just added to the fire in Albus's eyes.

"Get the hell away from her." He bellowed.

"Albus, it's okay—" He pulled Lily behind him and quieted her.

"You will never be family to us. Stay away from my sister and watch yourself with my cousin." He hissed and dragged Lily away. They headed in silence to the Slytherin dorms where they found Scorpius working on his papers. Neither one spoke until Scorpius looked at them with his eyebrow raised, suspicion all over his face.

"Yes?"

"Albus is just a little angry."

"And that is because?" Scorpius smiled and looked down at his paper.

"Rose is dating Bradburn." Albus muttered. Scorpius head shot up but he refused to show any emotion. His head simply cocked to one side and a breathed slowly.

"Oh." He went back to his paper.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm now—"

"I'll walk you." Albus jumped up but before he could go on Lily was raging.

"What am I, seven? I'll be fine Al'." She stormed toward the door but he followed.

"Lily—"

"No Albus."

"I'll walk her." Scorpius piped up and took his friends place. He needed a break anyway.

They briskly walked out of the dungeons and toward the Gryffindor dormitory. Lily stopped Scorpius and stared at him.

"Do you know why he is so angry?"

"Honestly no." He murmured and kept on walking. Lily was still looking at him strange still. Scorpius was in no mood to discuss anything. He didn't want to think about anything. All he wanted was to focus on work and not let his mind run away from him. If it did he would become like his father, hateful, a woman user. It had always been his fate and maybe this was the moment he had been dreading. He would be exactly what they all wanted him to be. Rose could have her perfect life with Bradburn. He would give her all things that Scorpius could. She chose and she chose right. It was stupid to wish for anything else other than to have the strength not to notice her. He dropped Lily off and as he turned he felt her pull him back.

"I hope you feel better Scorpius." She hugged him and then went through the portrait hole.

"Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

It was the usual party. Plenty of drunken snobby debutantes and suave young men in one room and all the old money assholes in the other room with their boney wives covered in fur and silk. The time of the night came where Scorpius would loosen his tie and begin his rounds for the sick people. He saw Violet Rembers sitting in at the bottom of the stairs enveloped in her peach colored ball gown. She had her head in her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks, which Scorpius found to be a shame for such a beautiful girl to be crying. She looked a lot like her mother except much more beautiful. Less pug nosed. She was petite to the T and a dancer. She was thin, strong, and always kind. Although she was a year younger than Scorpius they had always been good pals at family parties. He crouched down next to her and lifted her chin up.

"Oh Scorpius don't look at me, I'm a mess." Her sniffles turned into a weak smile.

"Well you are much too beautiful to cry. What's wrong?" He rubbed her hand encouragingly.

"Oh Paulo is just a jerk," No surprise there, "Every time I'm within five feet of mistletoe he embarrasses me and he ruined my dress." She pointed to the red wine stain they had clearly been scrubbed several times.

"Oh don't mind him, he's barbaric. Let's dance." He brought her to the dance floor and they spun about for hours, happy to be in each other's company. People began to leave and soon it was just the two of them swaying slowly to the sound of violins and piano. She gave him a crooked smile as she looked up at him.

"Why have we never kissed?"

"I don't know," He replied and spun her around causing her to laugh and fall back into his chest, "Maybe we should."

"When?" Their faces were close enough to kiss and Scorpius debated on it and the decided it was right. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Now."

* * *

Rose might as well had been in a palace. It was a palace. Marble floors with gaudy gold fixtures lying everywhere. Every hall was like the last and soon it began to feel like a maze. She had wished that her father had turned down the invitation but she knew he wouldn't. The Grinnelys were in love with her and would do anything to have her family as part of theirs. It could have been the fact that her father, mother, and uncle were who they were or they could be genuine people but it didn't matter either way. No matter how wonderful Penny and Nathan were she could not stand the fact of being in any part of this. These ivory walls covered in paintings of Dukes and famous wizard ancestors. All she wanted was to get out of this damn dress and find a broom to fly away on.

"There you are," Her heart stopped and then started again as she realized it was James.

"Thank Merlin," She whispered as he approached her. He looked just like his father in his suit with his messy hair and boyish grin. It was comforting to her and as he got close she hugged him tightly.

"Thought you were lost in this place eh?" He laughed as she pulled away,

"I'm sick of this garish mansion, I'd much rather be home or at Nan's with everyone."

"Oh it's not very often Nan and Pop get to see a place like this. Just be happy they are enjoying themselves." They continued down the hallway conversing.

"James, what do you think of Bradburn?"

"I dislike him greatly, but he makes you happy, right?" James rubbed her shoulder and she shrugged.

"Yes I suppose."

"If he doesn't than why are you with him?" Rose felt the truth in her throat but new she could never say it, so she put on a fake smile and stared James in the eyes.

"He does, I guess I'm just a little tired and cranky. " It was hell living like this but she it was for the best. She had to protect Lily. They finally found their way back to main hall where everyone was conversing. Bradburn was laughing drunkenly with his supposed friends. They really just other spoiled children who were brought up to only keep company with those of the same economic background as their own. They didn't really like Rose but it didn't matter because Bradburn was top in everything he did which meant he was the boss. If they said anything against her he would probably have them thrown in a dragon cage.

"Rose come outside with me." Lily's voice almost made Rose jump out of her skin. She took her cousins hand and they headed out to the balcony.

"Are you okay?" Rose felt like she couldn't breathe every time she was faced with her cousin. Just looking at her made her want to cry.

"Yes I'm fine, but you're not. What's going on Rose?" The last thing she needed was to be interrogated right now. There was only one way out of this.

"I think I still love Scorpius."

* * *

Scorpius tangled his fingers with Violet's as they sat outside on the veranda. All the adults were drunk in the dining room, sitting around conversing, and this usually lasted until the morning hours. Everyone else was sure to be passed out in a guest bed somewhere. He would admit he was feeling a little drunk but he enjoyed Violet's company. Her dark hair had fallen out of its elegant bun and made her skin look even whiter with the contrast and the moonlight.

"What shall we do now Scorpius?" She murmured into his shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Hot?"

"A little," She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why?" He stood up and lead her down the stairs and to the lawn. There was a path covered in trees and vines that they followed until it opened to a dock and a lake.

"Up for a swim?" He smiled sweetly as he ripped his shirt off. He turned and was soon down in his boxers. As he turned back around to help her undo her dress he saw her feet, and looked up to her bare legs, torso, and chest. She winked at him.

"Didn't think I was going to jump in with my ball gown on did you?" And with that she sprinted toward the lake and dove in. Scorpius pulled off his boxers with a laugh and followed after her. The lake was surprising warm for once but he was sure his father probably enchanted it that way simply for the reason that he knew Scorpius loved to get drunk and go swimming. They learned their lesson at the Manor when he nearly got hypothermia from the cold a few winters ago.

They swam back to the more shallow part of the lake where Scorpius could stand with his shoulders above water and Violet could at least bob up and down or float. Violet wrapped herself around him as she grew tired of kicking her feet to stay above surface. Although she wasn't smiling there was still something playing on her lips. The way she stared deep into his eyes with a slight pout on her face was beginning to drive him mad. She pulled her legs tightly around him insinuating what she was hoping to happen next. He slowly kissed her neck and chest as she began to bite his ear.

"I've wanted you for a long time." She murmured as her hand rand down his chest and stomach.

"Oh yeah? Well you can have me now."

"Please Scorpius, I want you now."

"I don't know." he pulled back and smirked at her. She gaped at him jokingly. Then her eyebrows narrowed and her lips curled into a sinister grin. She grabbed him and forced him inside of her causing him to half gasp and chuckle.

"Don't tease me Malfoy. You knew I was going to get what I want." He simply nodded in response to her as the continued to rock back and forth in the water. She was quiet at first but became progressively louder and clawed at his back as he pushed himself deeper into her. Scorpius covered her mouth playfully so she could scream. She bit his fingers and looked at him with wide expecting eyes which caused a moan to escape from his lips. They drifter to more shallow water where he laid he slowly pushed her backwards eventually ending on top of her. Violet kissed and bit at him, all things that just made him wild. As soon as he felt the climax coming both of them saw a shadow and looked up to see a drunken Paulo standing there grinning oddly at them.

"Paulo seriously?" Scorpius panted at him although he didn't stop fucking Violet.

"Should we-do-something?" Violet whispered breathlessly.

"Not even going to bother." Scorpius laughed as Paulo passed out on the ground.

* * *

"Rose, can we talk about what you said?" Lily pounded outside the bathroom door. Rose sat with her arms wrapped around her knees silently sobbing.

"No, Lily. I'm fine I'm just emotional today you know…that time of the month!" she called out unsure of herself.

"Oh please Rose Jane Weasley, just open the damn door." Lily gave the door one more smack and then finally it opened. Rose went back to sitting on the counter with her knees up to her chest, "Why are you torturing yourself with Bradburn if you love Scorpius?" Lily wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"I'm confused," Rose thought quickly of a believable lie, "I love Scorpius but I have feelings for Bradburn as well. I just don't know what I want." She lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"I think you would be much better off with Scorpius but I'm biased," Lily laughed and grasped Rose's hands, "Let's go back to the party."

"Actually could you get me Albus? I just really need to talk to him." Rose wiped her face again and tried to hold back her tears.

"Of course." Lily kissed her cousin's cheek and left. Rose broke down again as soon as the door closed. She wanted to be with Scorpius more than anything right now. She wanted to be in his arms, his bed, anywhere he was she wanted to be there. Rose never wanted to throw away what they had.

"Rosie, it's me." Albus called through the door. She hurried and flung it open. As soon as she saw he was by himself she buried her head in his chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm trying so hard Albus, but I just miss Scorpius so much. I hate it here. I hate Bradburn so much. I love Scorpius. I love him." She pulled at the front of Albus's shirt as she cried harder.

"I know, I'm so sorry Rose. I'm sorry it's so unfair." He whispered.

"Maybe, maybe I can explain it to Scorpius. If he would just let me fucking tell me why."

"Do you want me to talk to him when we go back to school? If I tell him why what do you expect to happen?"

"I just want him back in my life. I don't know how I would get it around Bradburn though."

"We'll figure it out."


	14. Chapter 14

Rain drops dripped down the window of the Hogwarts express as the students headed back to school. It seemed like everyone was sporting their new Christmas gifts that day. New robes, jewelry, shoes, and some showed off their new brooms for Quidditch. Rose was huddled up in the corner of a compartment waiting for Lily to show up. She had been caught up in a conversation with Silvia Burth and Rose didn't feel like waiting. She felt sick but knew she wasn't. It was like she could never get comfortable or feel right with herself. The compartment door opened and she looked up to see Al.

"I thought you would be sitting with Slytherins."

"I am I just wanted to talk to you." He sat down across from her, "I'm going to talk to Scorpius and straighten things out. We'll try to find a way to make everyone happy."

"Oh Albus, you know there is no use. How am I going to sneak around Braburn?" She sat up and put her head in her hands, "Maybe we should just leave it."

"I can't leave it knowing how unhappy you are."

"If I think it's right I'll talk to him. Or I'll come to you and tell you to talk to him. I'm just going to tough things out for now. Things are complicated enough as it is." She sighed. Albus nodded solemnly.

"Where is that git anyway?"

"I don't know I lost him on the platform. I'm hoping he gets distracted and doesn't find me."

"I promise it will be okay." He took her hand and rubbed it momentarily before leaving. If only she could believe him.

Lily finally showed up with her friends and they seemed to never shut up. Rose was buried in one of her books but she had to admit she wasn't even really reading. She mostly just did not want to be social and this was the only way to keep her out of conversation. It was also a wonderful way to eaves drop.

"Oh, so you know what I heard?" Bethany Johnstone smirked and looked between Lily and Charlene.

"Who does it involve?" Charlene smirked back at her.

"Violet Rembers." Bethany started filing her nails as if she had nothing to say.

"And?" Charlene smacked her in the arm.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The two girls gasped and Bethany pushed on with the story, "So you know how the Malfoys always have a Christmas ball type thing. Paulo said he saw Scorpius and Violet snogging at one point. Then later that night he went down by the lake to get some air. And do you know what he saw?"

"Fucking spit it out!" Charlene was nearly choking in excitement.

"Scorpius and Violet fucking in the lake."

"Are you kidding me?" Lily was as pleased with this gossip as the other two girls, "Why would he do that? Everyone knows she's a slag."

"Apparently only our year knows about her few lovers she's had." Bethany chuckled.

"A few? If sixteen people is a few than I wonder what a lot is. Anyway Paulo tends to lie a lot." Lily was concerned that Rose might actually be paying attention although she looked like she wasn't.

"That's what I thought, but I heard from someone else to that they were shagging in the lake."

"Oh yeah who?"

"Violet."

Rose closed her book and turned over like she was trying to sleep. Lily was trying not to get fuming mad with Scorpius but he was making it very hard. The three girls continued to gossip until they saw people going to change into their robes. Lily saw Scorpius walking past and jumped out in the hallway to grab him.

"We need to talk."

"Oh that sounds like Lily's displeased with you voice." He laughed. Lily glared up at him and he got the hint, "Alright, Merlin. Lighten up." They stepped into an empty compartment and closed the door.

"Why would you fuck Violet Rembers in your lake? Are you stupid?" She smacked him in the chest, "She is a huge slut Scorpius. Everyone has gotten with her."

"No way, she's so sweet." He smiled and sat down.

"No she isn't. Everyone in my year knows she's a slag. And why are you going around fucking people?"

"Because…I'm single?" He gave her an apologetic grin but she still wouldn't soften.

"Scorpius, do you know what I had to deal with over break?" Lily sat across from him, "Out of nowhere my cousin starts hysterically crying saying how she is in love with you and wants you back. She locked herself in a bathroom and then tried to play it off like she was just being emotional. Did she ever try to explain to you why she got back with Bradburn?" Her eyes were burning into his and creating a guilt to rise in his stomach.

"Once…but I was angry and I didn't want to talk."

"You should have given her that chance. I have no idea why she's with him. She says she does like him or something but she is the worst liar in the world. Scorpius, please just promise me you'll consider listening to her if she approaches you again?"

"I promise. How did you find out about Violet?"

"Paulo and Violet both told Bethany. He is probably going around telling people because he snogged her and possibly shagged her like a month ago."

"Paulo did?" Scorpius groaned and ran a hand down his face, "I really thought she was a sweet girl."

"Most guys do." Lily shrugged. They stood up and headed down the train to put on their robes. Before parting Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand and stared at her with guilty eyes.

"Do you think she'll talk to me again?

"Let's hope so."

* * *

The first week of classes were horrible. All Rose wanted to do was lay in bed and it felt like she was more buy than when she left. Class from nine to three with a few breaks then tutoring right after dinner almost every day. To top it off she told Professor Longbottom she would help him sort plants because he had fallen behind and she was the only student advanced enough in Herbology. If she wasn't in class she was sleeping and if she wasn't sleeping she was in class. And if by the off chance she was not doing either of these things she was most likely being seen with Bradburn or crying. Saturday afternoon she sat behind the Quidditch stadium and cried. It was a good hiding spot from everyone and the only way she wouldn't have to answer a million questions. Rose clutched her stomach as a few sobs left her lips. There was no hate stronger in the wizarding world than the one Rose had for Bradburn. For being such a strong girl it seemed she was weak when it came to him. He was always a step ahead of her. If she went to draw her wand, he had already thrown it across the floor. If she tried to hit him, he already had her pinned. There was no winning.

"Rose?" She nearly screamed in surprise. She turned and saw Scorpius looking most concerned.

"What?" She wiped her face, stood up, and started gathering her things.

"Well, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Scorpius." She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Please talk to me."

"About what?" Her voice wavered and she never looked up at him.

"Whatever is bothering you."

"It's none of your concern." She bit her lip as a few more tears fell. The problem with crying is once you start it is very hard to stop.

"Rose," Scorpius reached for her hand but she was already backing up the hill and fast, "you can talk to me! It's me, you can tell me anything, just talk to me!" He pleaded as she shook her head violently.

"I'm sorry Scorpius. I just can't right now- I just can't. I have to go." And with that she disappeared over the hill leaving him confused and cold behind the Quidditch stadium.

Rose jogged all the way back to the castle while trying to clean off her face. Her nose was bright red from running and the cold. All she wanted was to make it back to her bed without running into anyone. She crept up the stairs, keeping her head down in hopes of not being recognized. As she stepped onto the fifth floor though an arm shot out from the corridor beside her and pulled her in. She was face to with Bradburn who was grinning like a monkey. Rose grimaced at him and tried to look away.

"Where have you been hiding my love?"

"I wasn't hiding I wanted to go for a walk around the grounds. Now I have to study and then I want to go to sleep." Her expression was vacant but she didn't want to look too annoyed, otherwise he would get mad.

"I want to spend time with you."

"We will…promise." She faked a smile which seemed to satisfy him. He let go of her shoulders and kissed her roughly.

"I'll see you later than my love." He made his way down the stairs as Rose sprinted the rest of the way to the Gryffindor dorm.

* * *

The wind was picking up over the lake. Scorpius stared out over the water, watching the mermaids flip their tales in the air and then dive under. He felt at a loss. Maybe Lily was wrong. Maybe Rose was just lying to everyone. He couldn't wrap his head around any of her emotions or her actions. All he knew was that there was a piece of his heart that was always broken for her. The rest of him just wanted to find Violet and have his way with her. Lucky for him he had just acquired a visitor at his secret spot.

"Cold enough for you?" Violet's voice seemed to echo in his head. He turned to see her skipping towards him wearing a white snow jacket over leggings. She always seemed to find a way out of wearing their uniform, "I've been looking for you." She plopped down next to him and smiled.

"I've been hiding." He smiled back at her. She was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts. Her ice blue eyes popped against her dark hair and pale features. She looked like a kitten ready to pounce at any moment. She took his hand in hers and played with his fingers.

"We should hang out more. I had a lot of fun at the party."

"I would hope so." Scorpius smirked and she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shagging aside, the rest of the night was fun too!" He liked that she could joke about fucking around like it wasn't it big deal.

"I've heard rumors about you Miss Rembers." He took his hand back and began playing with a strand of her hair.

"Like what?" She was more skeptical than he had expected as if she had heard it all before.

" That you've gotten with a lot of the sixth year lot of boys." He was still smirking at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, my year is full of prudes. Everyone assumes because they see me kissing a guy that I jumped into bed with them. The only boy's I've slept with were you, Timmy Novalshack, Thomas McLeighy, and Jordan Klint but I don't even count him because he was so drunk he passed out as soon as got on top of me." She laughed to herself and then turned to him, "I may have kissed a few more than four boys but that doesn't make me a slag."

"You don't have to prove it to me." He wrapped an arm around her

"Walk me back to the dorms?" She quickly unwrapped herself from him and pulled him off the ground. They walked to the castle together in a comfortable silence. It was nice not being expected to say anything to one another. Just enjoying each other's company. As they walk through the doors Rose passed them with her head down. Scorpius quickly grabbed her arm before she could continue her speed walk away from them.

"Where are you going? It's like eleven o'clock." Rose's face was pale and the bags under her eyes made her look years older.

"Professor Longbottom needs my help. Herbology emergency." She pulled her arm out of his grip and continued walking. Her figure soon disappeared into the darkness.

"That's strange. I didn't think plants could have emergencies." Violet's hand touched Scorpius back and he brushed her off.

"Um, is it alright if we talk tomorrow? I really need to make sure she's alright."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Violet smiled and then continued to the dungeons.

Scorpius followed Rose over the grounds. The mist was settling in which gave Scorpius an eerie feeling. She did go to the green houses and he could see Professor Longbottom inside. He crept closer to listen to what they were saying. Professor Longbottom handed Rose a pair of gloves and they began rummaging around pots of soil.

"Thank you so much Rose. My first year students are really struggling and I can't keep up fixing their work."

"Oh it's not problem Professor." Rose gave him a weak smile and went back to potting plants.

"How's your father and uncle doing?"

"Oh they're well. We spent the holiday with the Grinnley's in Belgium. They invited my whole family there."

"Ah yes, that Bradburn fellow is your boyfriend I hear?" Professor Longbottom didn't distinguish whether this was a good or bad fact.

"Sort of. He's interesting." Rose didn't give any indication either.

"You should help him with Herbology," he chuckled, "Seems to care more about his looks than his grades."

"That's Bradburn for you." Rose gave a fake laugh. Scorpius waited outside the greenhouses for hours. Finally he heard Professor Longbottom speak again.

"Alright Rose, I don't want to keep you too late. Thanks again, I'll see you on Thursday." Rose handed him her gloves and smiled.

"Alright Professor, just owl me if anything comes up before then and I'll come to help you. I'll send father your regards." She gave a quick wave and then left the greenhouse. She put the hood of her cloak on as she began to walk up to the castle. As soon as she was near a patch of trees Scorpius grabbed her hand and she nearly screamed until she saw it was him, "Do you just follow me around trying to annoy me?" She hissed at him.

"I'm not going to give up until you tell me what the problem is."

"There is no problem and even if there is why would I tell you!" She would have been yelling but she didn't want to attract any attention of anyone else wandering the grounds.

"Rose, Lily told me."

"Told you what?" She was giving him a cynical smile, "I'm sure whatever she said was taking out of context. She tends to do that."

"She told me you heard about me and Violet- and that—"

"I could not care any less what you stick your dick in Scorpius. It isn't any of my concern." She examined her nails as if bored with this conversation.

"And that you were crying at Bradburn's mansion on Christmas."

"So what if I was? I can cry if I want to."

"She said it was because you still love me." He stepped closer to her but she paid him no mind.

"That is not what I was saying to her. I told you she takes it all out of context!"

"Rose." Scorpius locked eyes with her until she began to back away, consequently getting pinned between him and a tree. Her breathing began to speed up and he couldn't tell if she was going to get angry or cry.

"You don't know anything. I'm with Bradburn for the good of everyone else, alright? Besides you have Violet. Let's not muck things up." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me."

"Nothing."

"Rose—"

"He raped my cousin!"


	15. Chapter 15

Scorpius stepped back from Rose as she began balling uncontrollably. She hugged herself as she tried to catch her breath between hiccups of tears. Scorpius quickly pulled her into a tight hug as she began to cry harder again. She couldn't speak and she could barely breathe, all she could do was cry. After a few minutes of slowing her breathing she pulled away from him.

"He raped Lily when she was thirteen. Instead of letting her go through remembering it, Albus and I wiped her memory of it and made Bradburn leave our grandmothers house. He threatened to do it to her again or tell her if I didn't accept him as my boyfriend. I'm so sorry Scorpius. I'm sorry." Her wet cheeks glistened against the moonlight.

"It's okay, Rose. I'm here now. Why didn't you just tell me when he first came back?"

"Because I can't get away from him! He could be behind me right now—he's everywhere I go. He makes me feel completely powerless. I have to protect Lily, I don't care about myself, the hardest part is hurting you." Her voice faded into more cries.

"Rose- I will always be here for you. I love you." He pulled her close to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I can't do this to you—I'm sorry. He'll find out. He'll hurt Lily again." Scorpius pulled her in again and she tried to pull away but she was weak

"Rose please—"

"Scorpius I can't!" When she stopped struggling she looked into his eyes and couldn't hurt him again. She gave up and they kissed. His lips locked onto hers and he thought they would never break apart but she soon shoved him off and glared at him.

"We need to stop this foolishness now Scorpius. I can't be with you- I have to protect Lily and the rest of my family."

"I love you Rose."

"Don't say that!" She shrieked, "Just don't!" She began to pace back and forth and pull at her hair, "Why couldn't you have just left me alone? It was simple before!"

"It was never simple Rose," Scorpius stepped toward her but she continued to pace, "I love you."

"Stop fucking saying that. You already told me we were nothing, why can't we just leave it at that?" Her cheeks were soaked with tears and her hair fell all about her face.

"Why can't you just be honest with yourself?"

"It's is easier this way." Scorpius grunted at her stubbornness. Still she went on, "I have to be strong for Lily."

"But you don't have to be strong around me. I am in love with you, why can't you just accept that? You can depend on me, lean on me, let me be your crutch-please Rose I'm begging you. It's so dark when you are not in my life."

"It's a dark place for me too. Right now we just need to be strong." She didn't look at him. Instead she turned and prepared to walk away, "I will always love you Scorpius just believe that. But when I have to choose between my happiness and protecting my family- I will choose my family." Rose disappeared past the trees leaving Scorpius on the grounds feeling as empty as he had the past few months.

* * *

Weeks passed and everything went on as normal. Rose was so happy when the weekend came because that meant she didn't have to run around helping professors or the students she tutored. At the same time it meant she had no excuse not to spend time with Bradburn. Saturday morning Rose sat quietly reading in the Gryffindor common room enjoying a cup of tea. It was the first time she felt like she could relax in a long time. Her fingers played with the edge of her book, anticipating what was on the next page.

"You're so cute when you're in deep thought." As expected Bradburn had found her. Rose put on a grin and kept reading.

"Thank you." He lifted her chin up and kissed her roughly. She hated kissing him. His lips felt like sandpaper compared to Scorpius's. She tried to continue reading he pushed her book down, "Don't ignore me darling." She quickly shut her book and turned dramatically to give him all her attention.

"Yes, my love?"

"That's better. What shall we do today?" He began to bite her neck and push her backwards onto the couch.

"I know what you want to do." Rose tried to hide her sarcasm as much as possible. Bradburn began to unbutton her pants but she pushed him up, "Not right now. We have all day."

"Yes now." He smirked.

"No." She smiled wide eyed at him.

"Yes." He pushed her back down.

"Stop, _darling_."

"Rose, you are aggravating me." He bit her ear gently and grunted at her, "Now be a good girl and do what you're told." That pushed her over the edge. She shoved him off causing him to fall on the floor hitting his arm on the coffee table as he fell.

"Why can't you ever listen to me?" She screamed and jumped off the couch, "I'm not your pet." But Rose forgot how quick he was. Bradburn was on his feet within seconds. There was a crack and she fell back on the couch clutching her cheek.

"Because I don't have to listen to you!" He hissed.

"I hate you! Do you hear me, I fucking hate you!" She stood up again and he back handed her other cheek, "I hate you- you are a piece of shit!" She sobbed as he grabbed her by her arms.

"You will shut your mouth, and do as you are told. Rose." He threw her on the couch and grabbed a handful of her hair, "Are you going to do as you are told?"

"Bite me!" She spat at him. He hit her again.

"Are you going to do as you are told?"

"Fuck you!" She screamed and tried to pull her hair out of his hand. He hit her again.

"Rose, my darling- I really don't like hurting you. But you need to listen." He dragged her by her hair over to a wall, "Are you going to do as you are told?"

"Fuck you, you bastard." He slammed her head into the wall and she cried in pain. With one swift pull she ripped her head out of his hand and ran out of the common room. She sobbed as she kept running and running. Rose didn't even know where she was headed, she could barely even see but she knew she was ascending the stairs. Blood was dripping out of her nose and she tried to brush it away. Vertigo began to take over her eyes and she stopped to catch her breath. She started running again because she was so scared he was behind her. Rose crashed into something and began screaming and crying again.

"Rose- It's me- it's okay." Scorpius lifted her chin and she saw him through blurred eyes.

"Don't let him get me, please." She murmured into his chest. He quickly picked her up and brought her up to his bed. She must have run all the way down to the dungeons. No one was in their dorms either because they were all at Hogsmeade. Scorpius carefully blotted the blood away from her nose as she continued to cry.

"Did he do this to you?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore, Scorpius. I'm tired of having no say in my life- and now he's going to hurt Lily."

"What happened?" Both their heads quickly spun to look at the doorway. Albus stood there looking furious, "Did he fucking do this to you?"

"Albus- please don't do anything stupid. He will hurt Lily."

"I won't let him hurt you either! Rose, we have to do something about it now. It's gone too far."

"I was just weak today- I can handle it!" Rose screamed causing a silence to come over the two young men, "I can do this!"

"Rose, it's over. You can't protect her anymore. We can't protect her anymore. I'll take care of this, okay? You stay her with Scorpius and rest—"

"NO." Rose jumped off the bed and ran to her cousin as he turned to leave, "Don't Albus, please? He's going to hurt her- I can do it Albus, please, don't go after him!" She sobbed but he shook her off and left her to fall on the floor crying. Scorpius carried her back to his bed and laid down with her. She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair gently.

"It will be okay Rose, no one will hurt Lily."

"She's already been hurt and she doesn't even know about it."

"So have you, I don't ever want to see you hurt."

"Scorpius." Rose sat up and looked at him. Her cheeks were bruised and her face was all wet from crying, "I love you."

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter **

**Please review! :) **

_**xoxo laura**_


End file.
